A vaction to remember
by Max-4-ever
Summary: After Emily dumps Max, he is heart broken. Will a certain captain lift his spirits? Reloaded story due to computer errors! Parings: Hil/Tao, Max/Emily/Kai, Rei/Mariah, Emily/Michael. Sorry Emily and Michael lovers!
1. Chapter 1

It was 8:00am in the morning and everyone was in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Maxs mom to show. They were in New York. The blade breakers were there because of some tournament being held there. After the tournament (that they won with ease)Max's mom wanted the team to stay for another week. She felt they needed a break. Of course Kai tried to object to the vacation but was too late, everyone out voted him so they ended up staying for an extra week. Kai mumbled something about extra training when they got back. Takao,Rei,Max,Kenny,and Hilary liked the idea of the vacation.

Takao: Alright a weeks vacation!  
Rei: What are you going to do Takao?  
Takao: I'm going to go and eat at all of the restaurants, then fast food places, then see how good the food is in the hotel...hmmm did I say restaurants already?  
Hilary: Takao! All you ever think about is food!  
Kenny: He'll be sorry one f these days.  
Kai:hn.  
Max: That's Takao for you.  
Hilary: So Max, are you going to visit Emily and spend time with her?  
Takao: Yeah! Maxy has to spend time with Emily! (Tries to imitate Emily) Oh Max! You're so cute and fun to be with! Kiss me! (Tries to imitate Max)Sure Emily! You're so fine! (Back to his voice) And they go smooch smooch smoooch! HAHHAHA...OUCH!(Hilary hits Takao on the head)  
Hilary: Shut up Takao!  
Rei: Dont mind him Max.  
Max: Im not... Even though he can't talk since he has a crush on...mmmpphh!(Takao covers Maxs mouth)  
Takao: Shut up Max!(whispers in Maxs ear)  
Max:(whispers back) Then shut up about me and Emily

Kai walks out the door of the hotel and leaves the rest of the team behind him.

Takao: What a sourpuss.  
Max: I'll be leaving now. See you guys later.

Max runs out the door waving good bye to his team.

Hilary: Awww. He and Emily make a cute couple.  
Kenny: I'm glad for Max. He's been so happy since they got together after the American tournament.  
Rei: Me too.  
Takao: Whatever. Enough of this mushy stuff and lets go do something!  
Kenny: Sorry but i want to do something with Dizzy and look at some of your files to see if i can update your blades better.

Rei: Ok Chief. See you later then.  
Kenny: Ok. I'll be in my room. See you guys at lunch time.  
Hilary: Ok.

Kenny walks up the stairs of the hotel and waves good bye to his friends and turns the left corner of the hall.

Hilary: Now what do we do?  
Takao: How about some breakfast!  
Hilary and Rei:...

Meanwhile Max is sitting on a park bench that is three block away from the hotel. Max had called Emily from a pay phone and asked her to meet him there so they could go out. He and Emily hadn't spent time with each other in a long time. With living in Japan and all. But both tried to work with a long distance relationship and so far it was working out quite well. After waiting what seemed like hours to Max ,He heard someone call his name. It was Emily. Max stood up from the bench to give her a huge but Emily stopped 3feet away from Max. He was confused.

Emily: Hi Max.  
Max: Hey Emily!

Max tried to walk closer to Emily to hug her but she backed away. Now Max was totally confused.

Max: Emily? What's wrong?  
Emily: Max...I..

Emily didn't look Max in the eye.

Emily: Max I have something to say.  
Max: Emily?  
Emily: Max I'm sorry but... I can't be in a long distance relationship anymore. I...I've found someone else.

Max was stunned. Emily was dumping him. Just two weeks ago Emily and him would say how much she loved him and the same for Max. Max walked away from Emily a sat back on the bench he was waiting earlier. Emily walked close to him and put a hand on his shoulder but he waved it off.

Emily: Max.  
Max: Who is it?  
Emily: Hmmm?  
Max: Who is it that you are going out with now?  
Emily:...Michael.  
Max: How long?  
Emily: For about as long as I've been seeing you Max.

Max was just dumbfounded. She had been cheating on him with Michael behind his back! Max was silent for a few minutes then..

Max: I hope you are happy then.(In a hurtful voice)  
Emily: Max...I

Max: Just forget it! GO AWAY and LEAVE ME ALONE!

Max got off the bench and went back to the hotel.

Me: Okay chapter one back up! Sorry about the whole mess with this story. This has been a hassle getting everything back argh! I like Hiromi's english name more. I know if im going to use their Japanese names then everyone should have them right? Yes I know...but I like it this way...meh. Plz review...or anyone who remembers this story eheh heh.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to another chapter to A vacation to remember. First disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and if I did..I would make Maxie more Adorable!

Max: Hey!

Me: Anywho…I just want to say that I do know that I only put Tyson's Japanese name on. The reason I didn't do the same for Hiromi(Hilary) Is that I like her English name better than her Japanese name.

Kai: Why didn't you say the last chapter?

Me: Ummm…because I forgot…hehe

Kai: Loser….

Me: Yeah well anyway…whos going to introduce the next chapter?

Max,Rei,Hilary,and Takao: Kai! (They point to Kai)

Me: Okay! Go on Kai!

Kai: MAN…...(said it too fast)

Everyone: What?

Kai: You didn't said "how" to say it..

Me: Whatever…_I'll get you back later kai._

Kai?

Takao: What is it Kai?

Kai: All of a sudden…never mind…_I got a bad feeling at the end of the chapter…._

"Someone talking of course"

"_Thoughts of person"_

After the break-up with Emily..Max was down really, really down. Max was just hurt that Emily would do something like this to him. "_If she didn't want to be in a relationship with me then she should have said it then instead of playing games with me!" Waa all the things she said to me was a lie! Did she even love me to begin with?"_ All of these questions were going though poor Max's head. He was so caught up in his grief; he didn't notice that someone was calling him. "Hey Max!" Max had finally snapped out it and recognized the voice. He put back on his usual happy face and looked for the person the voice belonged to.

**Max:** "Hey Kai!"

**Kai:** "Max….I've been calling your name for like two minutes now."

**Max: "**Sorry…I was just thinking that's all"…

**Kai:** ''hn''

**Max**:"_Should I tell him…he could have some good advice but I'm not in the mood the for_ _pity speech. But this is Kai after all, so he might not care to even consider giving my pity. Plus I don't want to ruin everyone else's vacation….No I won't tell him nor anyone else just yet."_

**Kai**: "Max?"

**Max**: "It's nothing Kai! Nothing at all!"(he puts on his very best smile which seems to be working on kai )

**Kai:** "Are you sure?"

**Max:** "Yes I'm fine! Let's go back to the hotel together, hmm?"

**Kai:** "I thought you were supposed to be out with Emily today."

Kai knew he said something wrong because after saying the name Emily, Max tensed up and for a second he could see…sadness and pain, in Max's eyes. After a couple of seconds Max eyes went back to normal and Max was trying to come up with an excuse that wouldn't bring up suspicion.

**Max**:…."I was but things changed and I won't be able to see her today".

**Kai:** "Are you trying to hide something Max?"

**Max:** (waving his hands anime style in the front of him) ". I'm not hiding anything!".

**Kai:** (Walking in front of Max and placing both hands on each of Max's cheeks) "Max…you know you can tell me and everyone else anything right?"

**Max: **(taking Kai's hands off his face) I know but I don't have anything to talk about so let's get back to the hotel!

Before Kai can say another, word Max starts to run back toward the hotel.

**Kai:** (looking at a Max)"_I'll just have to be patient until he wants to talk._ (Looking at his hands) _Why was I so persistent in him to pour out his sorrow to me? Why did I just touch him right now? Maybe it's all the fatigue from training that's gone to my head._"

Kai starts to walk in the direction were Max just ran off to. While Max was running he was thinking what took place a few minutes ago…

**Max:** "_Why the hell did Kai do that? Why did he even bother at all? _(Places a hand over cheek one of his cheeks) _The look in his eyes wasn't cold and ruthless..But caring with a hint of…concern? Naw, maybe the breakup with Emily has gone to my head because that was not the Kai I know! _(Stops running) _Maybe I should have told him…no I don't want pity from him. I won't ruin everyone's vacation because of me. I'll just cope for a while and deal with it some way on my own, that's all."_

Max makes it to the hotel and walks in the front door to see a passed out Takao on the lobbies couch with a very pissed off Hilary by his side. Rei comes back from the hall with a glass of water and what looks to be pills in his hands. Hilary spots Max and tells him to come over.

**Hilary:** Hey Max! Over here!

**Rei:** Oh Max is back? (Handing the water and medicine to Takao)

**Max:** What happened to him?

**Hilary:** He ate like a pig and now has a stomach ache!

**Takao:** But the…foood…soo…many…choices….uuhhhgggg!

**Rei:** Argh! You should have seen it! Takao was eating the whole restaurant out of business.(snickering)

**Max:** (laughing) It…must..Have been a…sight..HAHAHA!

**Hilary:** I was soo embarrassed!

**Takao:** Why babe?(sitting up and rubbing his stomach)

**Hilary:** Why do I even go out with a pig like you?

**Takao:** Because I give you….argh!

Takao just lost his lunch all over the hotel lobby.

**Hilary**: EEWWWW TAKAO!

**Max:** EWWWW! That's just plain gross!

**Rei:** That's just wrong…..

Kai walks in and sees the scene and is not happy with what he sees.

**Kai: **You finally have a vacation and decide to get sick on it…real smart.

**Takao:** Shut up Kai, before..uuuggghhhh!

**Kai: **You really told me off...

**Takao:** Why I outta!

**Hilary:** Takao will you stop before you barf again. And Kai he's in no condition to fight with you right now. Argh!(tries to help Takao to his feet by one of his arms) Rei,Max can you help me take him to his room?

**Max and Rei:** Sure.

Max and Rei pick up Takao and put both of his arms on each other's shoulders. Hilary shakes her head and follows the boys up to Takao's room. Kai just goes up to his room not paying attention to the dragon any longer. After reaching Takao's room, Max puts Takao on his bed to let him rest. Hilary leaves the medicine and water on the table and goes out the room with Rei and Max. Just down the wall they can see Kenny coming out of his room.

**Max:** Hey chief! (Max waves to him)

**Rei and Hilary:** Hi!

**Kenny:** Hey guys!(waves) so what happened while I was gone?

**Rei: **well..Takao managed to eat himself sick and barf all over the hotel lobby floor. (He points to the spot where the janitor is cleaning the mess)

**Kenny: **That must have been a sight...(makes a grossed out face)

**Hilary: **I swear one of these days his going to eat himself to death...

**Max:** Aww come on it'll be alright, Takao is always like this. He'll be up and out of the bed by dinner time.

**Rei:** Yeah. Anyway Max, what happened to you and Emily?

**Hilary: **Yeah I though you were suppose to be out with her today.

**Max:** _Why does everyone care about me being with emily so much?_ Ummm.. We had to cancel our plans because something came up. So i wouldn't be able to see her today.

**Rei:** Oh..Ok.

**Hilary:** Oh...well you can see her tomorrow.

**Max:** Yeah tomorrow...(in a sad voice)

**Kenny:** Hey Max, what's the problem?

**Max:** Nothing.

**Hilary: **Yeah, you look kind of pale..

**Max:** I'm fine I just didn't have anything to eat that's all. _I don't want them to know about me and Emily breaking up yet. But the way things are going I might just give myself away.._

**Rei:** If you say so...let's get you something to eat then.

**Max:** Ok.

**Kenny: **That's if Takao didn't eat everything...

Rei, Max, Kenny, and Hilary leaves out the hotel to find somewhere to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Hi! Sorry I waited so late to update.

Max: No you were just lazy and didn't want to update.

Me:...Okay I had writers block!

Max: See don't you feel better now?

Me: I guess ;;

Max: Hey where's Kai?

Me: Oh i had to teach him not to mess with me.

Max: I dont even want to know...

Me: Maybe ill like him out...thinks

Max: -;;

Me: Okay ill let him out if you disclaimer Maxie.

Max: Naw keep him in where ever you put him...

Kai: yells Hey!

Me: Opps he got out of the holding cell.

Max: Holding cell?

Me: Never mind. Kai can do the disclamer.

Max: O.o

Kai: f..fine! Max-4-ever does not own beyblade..and if she did all heck would break loose! There!

Me: Alrighty then let's start!

Kai:...Why me?

_"someones thoughts"_

"someone talking"

action

Max and the others left to go eat at the restaurant that was an hour away from the hotel. Seeing how Takao ate all the food within the hotel they had no choice but to leave. Meanwhile in Kai's room...

**Kai:** " _I'm still worried about max. He wasn't acting his normal self...Argh! There I go again thinking about Max! Why do I care! He's an annoying little runt that always happy._ _But still..._

Kai gets up from his bed that he was laying on.

**Kai:** "I guess I could take a walk for a while...or train...whichever works."

Kai goes towards his night stand that is on the left side of the bed and takes Dranzer out of the drawer. He puts on his scarf and leaves out his room. As Kai is walking down the stairs he can see a very irritated Takao. He tries to leave without being noticed but it was too late.

**Takao:** "Hey Kai!"

**Kai: **"_Great...just what I need..'_'what?"

Takao runs up to Kai at the hotels front door.

**Takao: **huffs "Have you seen the others around here?"

**Kai: **" If you get that winded easily then you need to lay off the junk food."

**Takao:** " Would you answer my question! and don't think I'll let that remark slide."

**Kai:** " Whatever...I think they were taking Max out somewhere...or something..."

**Takao: **" Yeah but where?"

**Kai:** " I don't know…try calling them genius."

**Takao: **" Oh yeah! Hil always has a cell on her. I never thought I say this but thanks Kai!"

**Kai:** rolls eyes "Whatever...anyway aren't you sick?"

**Takao: **" I never have stomach aches too long."

**Kai: **"Figures."

**Takao: **Hey!...Wha?

Takao looks around and sees that Kai has already gone out the hotel door.

**Takao: **"Man! I'll never get him...Oh yeah the phone."

Kai is outside and is walking towards the abandon play ground he found not too far from the hotel. (Me: It seems everything is around there huh?) It's a very old and it a nice size for running, playing or in Kais case training. It had everything a playground has. A swing set, slide, jungle gym. But now the slide looks like it would fall any minute and most of the swings are broken except for jungle gym. It looks fragile and one touch could bring it down. Kai wonders why the city haven't replaced any of this or at least remove some of the things before anyone gets hurt. But he didn't care that much to think about other people's health. He pulled out his launcher and was about to fire Dranzer when he saw to familiar faces...Emily and Michael...

Max and the others were leaving the restaurant when Hilary's cell phone started to ring.

**Rei: **"Who's that?"

**Hilary: **" I don't know" she picks up the cell phone "Hello?"

**Takao: **" Hey guys! How could you leave me alone?"

**Kenny: **"looks like Takao is better"

**Rei: **" And he doesn't sound too pleased" giggling

**Hilary: **"Well you were sick and poor Maxie didn't eat anything all day! So quit your bellyaching!"

**Max: **" Ty is going to get and ear full" ( yes I know its Takao's English nickname but I wanted it in here)

**Takao: **" Well I was soo bored in the room by myself! And blah blah blah"

**Hilary: **" Takao! Stop wasting my time! We are on our way back yesh!"

**Kenny: **" The way these two argue they'll be on until we are five minutes away."

**Rei: **"Really. Oh that reminds me..I have to call Mariah or else she'll give me an ear full" sweatdrop

**Max: **" Yeah..wasn't that like two days ago she said to call her?"

**Kenny: **" We have a dead man walking now"

**Rei: **" Oh crap..."

**Max: **fake cries "Aww I'm going to miss Rei Rei! And..."

**Kenny: **"Rei Rei?"

**Max: **back to normal voice "Yes Rei Rei!" Back to fake crying ''And all the baka had to do was call Mariah!''

**Rei:** " Okay...at least you seem your normal self now"

**Max: **Stops acting goofy "Wha?"

**Kenny: **"Yeah you were like zoned out at dinner"

**Hilary:** "Maybe he needed sugar" She walks up to the rest finally of the phone

**Max:**" Yeah sugar...anyway you finally off the phone with Ty?"

**Rei:** " I thought it would last longer though"

**Hilary: **" I said I would give him a treat of he shut up."

**Kenny: **" Treat? What kind? I think he likes donuts the best"

**Hilary: **"umm yeah that treat...any who lets go we are almost at the hotel."

**Rei: **"What was that for?"

**Max and Hilary: **"What?"

**Rei:** " Hil. You know the whole "ummm yeah" thing"

**Kenny:** "What was that?"

**Hilary: **"Nothing! Let's go!"

**Max, Kenny and Rei: **?.? Wha?

Hilary walks fast in front of the others ignoring the comments being made. Max, Rei and Kenny look at each other and starts to walk off towards Hilary's direction. Kenny is now up front with Hilary while Max and Rei walk side by side. Max has a dazed look on his face and Rei sees this. Rei puts a hand on Max's shoulder. Max is startled and jumps a little and looks in Reis direction and sees Rei chuckling. Rei laughing face turns into a concern one and looks straight at Max.

**Rei: **" Max What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself lately."

**Max: **_Here we go again. First Kai, Now Rei. Man am I that sad? And what does he means lately? I just started acting this way today." _Max realized that he didn't answer Rei and quickly thinks of an answer. "I'm fine really Rei"

**Rei: **"Are you sure? I can tell when you're lying Max"

**Max: **" I'm sure, I'm fine see?"

Rei is unconvinced and comes in front of Max. Max is a little taken back by this and looks at the ground. Rei looks at Max and puts his hand on his chin and lifts his head up so they eyes can meet. Rei looks in Max eyes as long as he could and walks away. Max is relived but is confused by the actions of his team mate. Max runs up and is now walking side by side of Rei. Max is in deep thought while walking.

**Max**: _" First Kai and now Rei! Am I acting that out of character for them to ask such questions? And why does everyone like coming face to face with me? It's bad enough that Emily cheated and then dumped me. All of this happening on a good day..."_

"Max"

**Max:**_"and with Michael! Of all..."_

"Max!"

**Max: **"wha?"

Max looks up and sees that they have made it back towards the hotel. Hilary and Kenny can be seen from the door and is greeted by a now happy Takao. Rei is on the steps of the hotel looking at Max with a puzzled look on his face.

**Rei: **" Max look I can tell that's something is on your mind and I won't force you nor tell the others about your behavior"

**Max:** _" Umm duh Rei! Its not like you have a gun to my head to force me to tell you behavior? He sound like a grade school teacher. Man where those thoughts come from! I really must be crabby."_

**Rei:** "But I would like for you to come to me if you have any problems" Reis eyes was stern but it turned soft after awhile.

**Max: **"Rei..."

**Rei: **" Come on lets go in the hotel."

Max nods and runs into the hotel and meets up with the others in the lobby. Meanwhile with Kai, he is standing behind a couple of bushes and trees looking at the couple.

**Kai: **_"Why is Emily here with Michael? Isn't she going out with Max?"_

Kai Watch carefully at the pair and over hears their conversation.

**Emily: **sighs " I feel bad for breaking Max's heart like that" Emily is sitting in Michaels lap while on the swing.

**Michael:** "Puh-lease! That twrip couldn't possibly think a relationship like that would work."

**Emily: **" Yeah but he was a good kisser"

**Michael: **" But not as good as me."

Michael leans down and kisses Emily on the lips. Emily and Kai are shocked but Emily turns around and wraps her arms around Michael's neck. Micheal wraps his arms around Emilys waist and deepens the kiss. Kai has had enough of the show and walks away without being detected. Kai is walking the way towards the hotel.

**Kai: **_"So that's way Max was acting strange...Well Ill just let him be. Its not my place to stick my nose into anyone else business.''_

Kai continues his walk towards the hotel.

Me: Well That's Chapter Three. I hope you all liked it.

Max: Why am I so depressed? I like being happy.

Me: Well I here you not! Muhahahahaha!

Kai: We're dooomed plz R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter four!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade nor it characters, but I do own this story.

After walking home from the restaurant, Max had told the others that he was exhausted and wanted to get some rest. Everyone was in the lobby talking when they had noticed Kai walking in. Rei saw that he had something on his mind. Rei was a person with a sixth sense and can tell if someone had something bothering them by the way their eyes looked. Kai saw the others and saw that Max wasn't with them.

**Kai: **"Where's Max? "

**Kenny: **" He went to his room after we came back. "

**Takao**: " Why? "

**Kai: **" Hn. "

**Takao: **" So you're not going to answer me? "

**Kai: **"..."

**Takao: **" Whatever "

**Rei: **" Hey Kai can I talk to you for a minute? "

Kai just looked at Rei for a minute and then nodded. Takao was about to say something but Hilary stopped him from saying anything. Kai and Rei stepped out into the front of the hotel. Rei had stopped and looked directly in Kais face. Kai was a little curious but just looked at Rei with the same stern look Rei was giving him.

**Rei: **" Okay Kai spill."

**Kai: **" What? "

**Rei: **" I know you know something about Max and I want to know what's wrong with him. "

**Kai: **" Maybe I do but I won't tell his business without his consent. "

**Rei: **" But I want to help! He hasn't been acting himself. He won't talk to me about it and forces a smile on his face. I can't stand to see a friend like this."

At this point it was like Rei was at a point of tears. Kai just looked at him with the same expression on his face.

**Kai: **"I don't understand fully myself. "

Rei could tell that Kai was lying but he just gave in. Rei knew that both of them were hiding something. Rei just sighed and started to walk into the hotel but he stopped before he walked into the door.

**Rei: **" Well if you do find out something let me know. I still would like to help my friends out even though they don't want tell me anything. "

Each of the words Rei said had a drop of disappointment in it. Before Kai could say anything Rei left into the hotel and rejoined the others.

**Kai: **_" Sorry Rei but I can't tell you anything until I get my own answers."_

Meanwhile with Max he was in his room lying on his bed. He's on his back looking at the ceiling thinking about earlier today. _"I can't believe that happened. Wasn't I good enough?" _Max rolled to his side and was facing the window where the full moon can be seen. _"Come on Max get a grip! So what __Emily was acting like a total whore and dumped you for the jerk of the team. I can live through_ _this. Of course I can._" Max got up from his bed and walked towards the bath room. He went to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of shorts which hung loosely from his body, and an over sized white t-shirt. He put this stuff on the towel rack and turned the tap for the hot water and turned the tap for the cold water making the shower a cool one. Max stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower. The water was pouring down his frame and making his golden hair fall to the sides and in his face. Max properly washed his body and put in some shampoo on his hair. He used this shampoo because Emily said it made his hair smell fruity. _" sighs I have to remember to change my shampoo before I leave.'' _After washing his body and rinsing his hair, he turned off the water and toweled his self off and put on his clothes. He brushed his teeth and put his tooth brush in his travel bag and plopped down on the bed. _"I wonder what the others are doing? " _Max got up from his bed and put on some slip on shoes, he had for walking around, like house shoes, and went down stairs. When he got down stairs he was greeted by Takao.

**Takao: **" Hey buddy! I thought you went to sleep already?"

**Max: **" I was but I wasn't sleepy. "

**Hilary: **" Well its almost time for us to go to bed anyway. Its 9:00 pm."

**Kenny: **" Yeah and I don't want to over sleep."

Max looked around to see that Kai was missing.

**Max: **" Hey where's Kai?"

**Rei: **" He was here and was looking for you max. "

**Max: **" For me? Why? "

**Takako: **" I have no clue. I tried to ask him but he was just being mean. He's such a jerk."

**Rei: **"He'll be back. Who knows he might already be in his room. Why don't you check Max? "

**Max: **" Umm okay. I'll go see what he wants. "

**Takao: **" Be careful Max. He might want you to do extra training or something. "

**Hilary: **" I highly doubt that Takao. "

**Takao: **" You always have Kais side! If you like him so much why don't you go with him then! "

**Hilary: **"Please. You don't mean that and you know I only have love for you Takao "

Hilary put her hands over her mouth after saying that and her eyes was wide as saucers. Takao and the others just looked at Hilary shocked. Rei knew that this was their cue to leave.

**Rei: **" Hey Max shouldn't you be seeing what Kai wants? And Kenny come with me I have something I want you to do. "

Kenny and Max getting the hint went their ways leaving Takao and Hilary alone in the lobby. Takao was still shocked at what Hilary said and couldn't get a word out. Hilary couldn't believe what was happening. Sure they would flirt and she would drop sudden hints here and there but she didn't think she would just blurt something like that out. She thought at least there would be more romance when she confessed. Hilary was trying to cover up her little confession.

**Hilary: **" Umm Takao don't get the wrong idea _" If you have any." _I was just saying I don't like Kai like that that's all "

**Takao: **" Sure Hilary. Do you like me or not? Or rather do you have feelings that I could be more than just a friend?"

Hilary just looked at Takao. She didn't know he could sound so serious in a situation like this. _" What is that I see in his eye? Is it..hope? But for what? He can't really...Oh!"_

**Hilary: **" Yes I do actually. I liked you when you first came into our class. "

**Takao: **" I knew it! I liked you when I started to hang out with you more." Takao was relieved to hear her answer. He started to develop feelings for Hilary over time and Max and Rei was the only ones he told about his feelings for Hilary. Well Takao told Max and Rei caught on later with his sixth sense.

Both were blushing and were looking at the now popular floor thanks to Takao.

**Hilary: **" So now what? "

**Takao: **" I have an idea to make it official "

**Hilary:**"huh?"

Takao had an evil glint in his eye. Hilary backed up but before she could go anywhere Takao swopped her up from her feet and went towards his room. Over in the other hall you can see that Rei and Kenny where crouched on the floor looking at the site that just took place.

**Rei: **" I knew that they were going to get together some time over this week. "

**Kenny: **" How could you be that sure? The likely hood of that could be one out of a thousand."

**Rei: **" Kenny I know these things. Neko remember?"

**Kenny: **" Oh right. Now what?"

**Rei: **" Go to our rooms of course. We don't have anything else to do."

**Kenny: **" Okay. Good night Rei."

**Rei: **" Night Kenny."

Both waved each other off and went to their rooms. Mean while with Max he was standing outside Kais room deciding to go in or not.

**Max: **_" I could go in but what if he ask about today again? What if he just want to talk?_ _Naw Kai never talks unless he has to, and he wouldn't be calling me if it wasn't important. But still I don't feel like talking to him now..."_

Max was about to go when he heard the door open and in the door way was none other than Kai.

**With Kai.**

Kai was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. _" What am I going to tell max? What am I going to say? What if I run him off? I know I said I would stay out of his affairs but seeing him in a bad mood is getting to everyone. _Kais thoughts were interrupted when he saw a shadow under his door. _" I guess the others told him I was looking for him. "_ Kai got off his bed and opened the door and sure enough it was Max standing in front of the door and looked like he was jerked from his thoughts. _" He must have been thinking."_ Kai moved to the side and let Max come into the room and he sat on the bed. Kai was looking at max and max seemed to have a glint of fear and worry in his eyes.

**Max: **" So what's up Kai? "

**Kai: **" you're behavior wouldn't have something to do with Emily?"

Max tensed up at the mention of Emily and then relaxed. His eyes was glazed over with sadness. Kai felt guilty about bringing up the person that made him sad in the first place. But Kai knew he couldn't crack and just keep on with his acting.

**Kai: **"Look its not my place to say anything on the subject but you can find better.''

**Max: **" Okay and? "

Kai was shocked on how Max sounded. His voice sounded cold and bitter

**Kai: **" How come.."

He was cut off.

**Max: **" I don't want the others to know because I don't want to okay!"

**Kai: **" Max. I just."

**Max: **" Just what? Concerned? Don't make me laugh. Since when have you ever cared for anyone?"

**Kai: **"...But That's" It was true, he actually didn't care about certain events and people in the team, but Max was a different case it seems.

**Max: **" I'm tired and I don't feel like talking about this now. If this is all that you wanted to talk about then you're wasting your time because I'm not saying anything."

Max got up from his seat and walked towards the door but Kai grabbed his arm before he could open the door. Max was not in the mood and was getting pissed.

**Kai: **" You're not going anywhere. "

Kai tried to give a stern look but Max wasn't buying it and got even madder.

**Max: **" Kai let me go now. I swear I will hurt you if you don't!."

Kai was stunned at the way Max was acting, even though he knew Max couldn't really do any harm to him. Max wasn't being himself at all. Kai was wondering where did this Max come from? This isn't the Max that would have a smile on his face nor preach about team work and so forth. Kai was still stunned that he didn't even notice that Max was out of his hold and now standing in front of him.

**Max: **" I don't care what you do Kai but as far as I'm concerned you should mind your own business. I didn't want the others to know because I didn't want to mess up their vacation. You can tell them but I promise you, tell and I'll kill myself."

**Kai: **" Max you won't.."

**Max: " **I would. I want to be alone for awhile and if the others find out they'll just come at me with questions and I cant deal with that right now,"

Max was now facing the door with his back turned on Kai. Kai was lost on what to do. He wanted to help him but Max was unstable now and was afraid of what he might do to himself.

**Kai: **" Fine I won't tell. Not like I planned on it, But if I find that you did anything to yourself then I'm telling all. Got it?"

All max did was nod and went out the room and headed towards his own. Kai closed the door and flopped down on his bed. _" This is going to be a long vacation" _Kai closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Sorry if this chapter seemed bad. So heres chapter Four.

Max: Man now I'm a psycho T.T

Me: No you're not..just sad.

Max: T.T plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DO you really think I know beyblade..?

Chapter Five

It's been two days since Max and Kai's little talk that night. Max was fooling everyone now, even Rei believed that Max was okay. One point or another someone would ask if he had a date with Emily. Max would just say that either they met up earlier or that they had talked on the phone.(Max would go somewhere for a while and let everyone know that he was about to go.) Takao just shrugged it off and pay some attention to Hilary. Hilary went public with their relationship yesterday. So now everyone was off to go celebrate them finally getting together. Kai was forced to go only because Max was going. Kai wanted to keep an eye out on him; wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Even though he was fooling everyone, Kai wasn't that gullible. He knew better and what Max really was feeling. You don't spend almost a year and half with a person and not pick up on a few things. Max would catch Kai looking at him on a couple of occasions and roll his eyes before continuing on what he was doing._"Great now I have a watch dog on me" _The groups are walking down the street heading towards a restaurant of Takao and Hilary's choice. It was in the afternoon so, Takao wanted to do this now. Hilary argued that it would be more romantic at night. Both argued for about an hour before they agreed that afternoon was best. After reacting their destination, Rei got the table that was in the middle of the restaurant. After everyone ordered their food everyone turned their attention to Hilary and Takao.

**Rei:** " So what made you two to decide to date? "

**Takao:** "Because Hilary was on my case about it. Plus she couldn't hide it anymore either."

Max rolled his eyes when Hilary hit Takao on his head with her purse. Kenny and Rei was laughing while Max was looking around..As if looking or hiding from someone. Kai saw this and tapped Max's shoulder. Max looked up and was facing Kai. He turned to see the others haven't noticed but was still looking at the arguing pair and turned to address Kai.

**Max:**" Yeah? What is it? "

**Kai:**" What are you looking for? " Both were whispering so the others won't hear their conversation.

**Max:**" Sometimes Emily comes here to eat or hang out. If she come here with Michael.."

**Kai:**" Then your cover will be blown." Finishing his sentence. Max nodded.

**Kai:**"Why didn't you say anything? To me that is."

**Max:**"Dont you think it would have made them suspect something?"

**Kai: **" True. For your sake, you better hope they don't show."

After they finished, the waiter came and gave everyone their menu. Of course Takao was trying to order everything and Hilary was lecturing him on how he threw up last time. Takao backed off reluctantly and let Hilary ordered while Max, Kenny and Rei were snickering at him. The group was having a few conversations on how the tournament went and what could be done next time to improve their stats. Kenny was in the middle of presenting each blader some advice on each other their blades when the orders came. Takao was shoving it down his mouth, while Rei and the others watched him make a pig out of himself. Max was having a good time seeing Hilary chew Takao out about his eating habits. Kai would look at Max every now and then. Fortune for Kai, Max hasn't seen this yet. Kai went to take another look at Max when he saw that Max was shocked at something at the front door. Kai looked in his direction and it was Emily and Michael walking through the door. Max shot Kai a pleading look and sunk down in his chair. Kai was thinking of something when Kenny saw the little scene that he wanted to talk up.

**Kenny:**" Hey Max. You haven't eat anything yet. Are you okay?" Everyone looked up to face Max.

**Max:**_"Thanks alot Kenny!" _" Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not hungry right now that's all."

Rei looked around the restaurant and saw Emily. He didn't say anything and just looked at Max, who was now trying to find a means of a quick exit. Rei was confused and thought that maybe Max was jealous at the site. So being the good friend that he was, he wanted to help Max out by calling Emily and Michael over. Rei thought he took the scene the wrong way and maybe Emily could clear things up. Kai saw what Rei was doing and tried to stop him but it was too late. Michael had seen the hand signal and walked over to their table. When Max felt that everything was against him, he gave up and sat up in his chair, ready to make a scene or for the humiliation that he was about to face. But Max was certain that it was going to be both. When Emily and Michael saw Max, all Michael did was laugh and Emily had an embarrassed look on her face. Truth be told she really didn't want to face Max. Everyone at the table did their greetings and Max just glared at Michael, who in turn thought it was funny and started to speak to him.

**Michael: **" So Max how has it been? Seeing as I took Emily and all."

**Hilary: **"What are you talking about?"

**Michael: **" Oh! Didn't Max tell you? Emily broke up with him two days ago."

**Emily: **" Micheal! That's enough!"

**Michael: **" He didn't tell you!? What a loser! Still day dreaming!" While he was laughing he didn't see that Max jumped over the table to choke him. Takao and Rei pulled Max off of Michael and saw that Max gave him a bloody nose. Emily ran to his side to see if he was okay, this made Max madder.

**Rei: **" Max why..?" Rei was cut off when he shot a look to everyone that said 'not to say a word.' They nodded and looked on. By now everyone the restaurant was looking at them and someone had called for the manager.

**Michael: **" HA! He's just mad that he lost to me and I took you away from him!"

**Emily: **" That's enough Michael! I didn't think I would be as important as to fight over.."

**Max: **" Don't flatter yourself. I didn't do it for you, I did it because he knew we were going out and was jealous, so he wrapped you around his finger."

**Michael: **" HA! You think I would do all this just to get under your skin? (Michael went side by side of Max and whispered in his ear) So what if I did? Not like the whore have any real feelings. " When Michael moved away from his ear, Max gave him a good punch to the face. The manager came out and told them that they had to leave. Michael and Emily went the other direction, while the others went to their hotel. On the way back no one talked, they were so shocked on how Max behaved and that he didn't tell them that Emily had broke up with him. Max stayed in his room for the rest of the day while the others stayed downstairs to talk about what happened.

**Hilary: **"Poor Max. I would have never guessed it! He was acting like himself, happy and full of smiles.."

**Kenny: **" I'll say. How could Emily do something like that?"

**Takao: **" I put most of the blame on Michael. That shark!"

**Rei: **" I knew something was wrong with him.."

**Kai: **" Like it matters."

**Takao: **" How can you be so cold Kai! Max is hurting now and all you can say "Like it matters"!"

**Hilary: **" Even if it's rare, I do agree with Takao."

**Takao: **" Hey!"

**Kenny: **" I say that we should cheer him up."

**Rei: **" This is all my fault. I shouldn't have called them over to the table."

**Hilary: **" It's not your fault Rei. None of us knew what was going on."

**Takao: **" Yeah. don't worry about it!"

**Kai: **" We should give him space until he's ready to talk."

**Rei: **" I guess…."

**Hilary: **"So you want us to just let him sulk upstairs in his room?"

**Takao: **"Even if it rare, I agree with Hil with this one." Hilary glared at him.

**Kenny: **" But why wouldn't Max tell us about the break up?"

**Rei: **"Maybe he didn't want us to worry about him."

**Takao: **" Or that we couldn't keep it to ourselves."

**Kai: **"..."

While everyone was still talking about Maxs problem, they didn't notice that he was coming downstairs. When he reacted the lodge, where they were at, everyone looked at him. Max sat by Kenny. There was an uncomfortable silence when Max was the one that broke the ice.

**Max: **" Listen. I'm sorry that I ruined the afternoon. I..."

**Hilary: **" It's okay Max. We see now why you were acting the way you was."

**Takao: **" So don't worry about it. But why didn't you tell us?"

**Max: **"...It's just.."

**Kai: **" You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

**Hilary: **" But Kai!"

**Kai: **" We can't force him to talk if he doesn't want to. All we can do is be patient."

**Max: **" Thank you Kai."

**Rei: **" Max I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

**Max: **" It's okay Rei. You didn't know so don't worry about it."

**Takao: **" That's the same thing I told him."

**Max: **" I just wanted to say sorry about today. I'll be going back to my room now."

**Kenny: **" But Max its not healthy to be cooped up in your room" Max was half way out when Kenny told him this.

**Takao: **" Yeah why don't you come out clubbing with us tonight."

**Hilary: **" Yeah. I found this cool club we can all get into!"

**Max: **" No thanks."

**Kenny: **" But Max.."

**Max: **" I SAID NO!"

Max left the room leaving his shocked friends behind. Max went up the stairs and went into his room and locked the door. After that he flopped on his bed looking out the window.

**Max:**_" I knew this would happen" _He sighed and turned on his radio and found one of his comics and started to read.

Meanwhile downstairs everyone was looking at each other.

**Hilary: **" I didn't know Max could blow up like that."

**Kenny:**" It's like he's a different person."

**Rei:**" No. He's the same Max we know. It's just he is going though something right now, that's all."

**Takao: **" Yeah. I hope he'll be okay."

**Kenny: **" Hey. Where did Kai go?" Kenny was right. Kai wasn't in the room with them anymore.

**Takao: **" That's just like him..."

**Hilary: **" I hate to see Max like this."

**Rei: **" Me too. But there's nothing we can do. Like Kai says we need to give him space."

**Kenny: **" Well there's no other choice then.."

**Takao: **" I can't believe this! You guys are just going to give up? Just like that?"

**Hilary: **"Fine. Do you have any ideas on making Max the same way then?"

**Takao: **" Im working on that."

**Hilary: **" Thought so."

**Rei: **"Come on. If we're going out tonight, we need to go and get our clothes together."

Everyone nodded and went to their rooms to go change. Meanwhile, Kai was outside Maxs room, deciding to knock or not.

**Kai: **_" I should check on him. Now that everyone knows, he don't have anything to hold him back from doing something to himself. But then again I could just be in over my head and want to see him_. Well here goes nothing."

Kai knocked on the door, but no reply came. _"Maybe he's sleeping.." _Kai knocked again but got a groan in response. Kai knocked once more and was greeted by a just woken up Max.

**Max:**" What is it..?" Max was rubbing his eyes. It seems he just got to sleep when Kai came.

**Kai:**" Sorry Max. I didn't mean to disturb you."

**Max: **"Whatever..I'm up now, come in." Max opened the door more and moved out the way so that Kai could make his way into the room. Kai walked in and sat down on the windowsill. Max just climbed back in bed and looked in Kais direction.

**Max: **" So what do you want Kai? Everyone knows now…"

**Kai: **" Nothing really. I just wanted to check up on you."

**Max: **" Really? Well I'm fine as you can see. I didn't know you became my ''watch dog". Max was blushing but just a little.

**Kai: **" Hn." Kai was looking out the window when he saw Takao and the others walk out the hotel and went into a taxi. _"Heading out" _Kai looked from window to see Max looking at him. Kai just gave him a curious look while Max just looked at him. Kai felt uncomfortable and started to speak.

**Kai: **" Do I have something on my face or are you trying to have a staring contest with me?"

**Max: **" Why do you care so much about me anyway?"

**Kai: **" Hn?"

**Max: **" You never seemed to care before. Now you always check up on me, why?"

**Kai: **" I don't know..." Kai was blushing at this point. Max saw this and smirked.

**Max: **" Okay now I'm seeing things. Kai is blushing!" Kai was even redder when Max was laughing at him. Kai went over to the bed and stood in front of a laughing Max, crossing his arm with a raised eye brow. Max stopped and looked at Kai, straight into crimson.

**Kai: **"What's so funny?" Kai had one of those anime nerve marks on his head.

**Max:**" It just weird to see you blush. That's all."

They stayed that way for a while, until Kai noticed he was looking at max longer than necessary. Max just blinked at him when he headed for the door.

**Kai: **"ll check on you later."

**Max: **"Umm okay. See you later then Kai."

**Kai: **"..."

Kai went out the room and locked the door behind him. He walked down the hall and went in to his room and fell on his bed. Kai looked at his hands.

**Kai:**_" Well now I know I like max!" _Kai buried his head in his pillow and grumbled some stuff and drifted off to sleep.

With Max, he was sitting were Kai was sitting before he left. Max just looked at his bed and was letting what just happen sink in.

**Max: **"Either Kai likes me or he has issues." Max looked at the half moon that was in the sky and went to his bed and went to sleep.

Okay so that's Chapter Five of Vacation!

Max: Why am I so bipolar in here?

Me: Because that how I made you in here.

Max: Evil woman you!

Me: hehehe plz R&R! It makes me sooooo happy!


	6. Chapter 6

HI everyone and welcome to another chapter to Vacation!

Me: Anyway...someone do disclaimer...

Kai:...Max-4-ever does not own beyblade...or the characters...but she does own this story...as you can tell..

Me: okay enough said kai!

Max: On with the story

_"someones thoughts"_

**"actions"**

"someone talking of course"

The next day, Max woke up to sunlight hitting his face._"Argh...must have forgotten to close the shades last night.." _Max got out of bed and stretched and did his normal morning routine. _" Takao and the others may sleep in late. Knowing them they must have stayed out all night." _Max walking over to his bed and sat down, after a few minutes he had taken out Draciel from his pocket. _"Maybe I can get some practice in...The way I am now...I sure could use the distraction." _Max left his room and walked downstairs thinking about what happened last night with him and kai.

Max: _" Does Kai have a crush on me?...I guess I have some feelings for him but...i don't know...I don't think I can be in a relationship in a while. Not that it's for sure he does like me...argh...my thoughts are all screwed up."_

Max was jolted out of his thoughts after he bumped into someone. Max looked up and saw a hand extended to him. After looking up higher he saw the hand belonged to none other than Rei, who was holding his head.

Max: "Oh hi Rei." **Grabs reis hand and stands up from the floor**

Rei: "Oh hi max...are you feeling any better?"

Max: " Oh..ummm yeah, ..well I'm off."

Rei: " Wait..Where are you going Max?"

Max: "I'm going to practice for a while."

Rei: "Well I would go but, I have a headache from "babysitting" the others last night."

Max: "But I thought Hilary and Kenny would help.."

Rei: " They was just as bad as Takao, believe it or not.."

Max: " I kind of thought Hilary would but, KENNY! " _"And I thought I had mood swings..."_

Rei: " Yeah crazy, huh? Well I hope it goes well for you."

Max: "Thanks...Oh have you seen Kai?"

Rei: " Umm I think I saw him downstairs...why?"

Max: _" Figures.." _"Oh just wanted to know..Thanks Rei"

After saying their farewells, Max ran downstairs heading for the front door but stopped as he saw Kai on the lounge, sitting and reading his paper.

Max: _" Just as Rei said.._.._I wonder if all he did last night was just a spur of the moment..."_

Max felt a little disappointed at the thought. While Max was in his own little world, Kai felt that he had eyes on him and decided to look up from his paper. Kai lifted an eye brow at the site and decided to bring Max down to earth.

Kai: "What are you doing?"

Max: "Oh..heh Hi Kai."

Kai: " Is that why you've been staring at me for three minutes?...To say hi?"

Max: " Err" Max could feel a blush come on to his face but then controlled the feeling as he looked away.

Kai: "Whatever.." Kai turned his attention back towards the news paper he was reading beforehand.

Max:..._" Why can't I talk to him...? It's not like I have feelings for him or anything...nor does he...i think that's why he's being himself...but more colder and harsher"_

Kai: "What is the problem now?"

Max realized he went back to looking at Kai again. Kai looked annoyed at the attention and was standing up ready to leave.

Max: " Oh nothing...well I'm going. bye"

Before Kai could ask where Max was going, he had already left through the front door.

Kai: _" I didn't have to be that harsh...don't want to make things worse. Maybe I should follow him...just in case."_

After Making up his mind, Kai left the folded paper on the table and started to catch up to Max. After walking for about a half an hour looking for the elusive boy, Kai had finally found him in a wide park. Max was doing some maneuvers with Draciel but ended up losing control, Draciel was now flying towards Kai. Having fast reflexes, Kai launched Dranzer just in time to deflect the blade. Both of the blades had stopped spinning at his feet. Max ran towards Kai and had a sad, sorrowful face.

Max: "Kai I'm so sorry! I didn't think..."

Kai: "That's right you didn't think! If I didn't launch Dranzer in time I would have been injured!" In a harsh and cold tone of voice.

Max: " I didn't ask you to come out here in the first place! And why are you here anyway? " Max was sorry but he couldn't help but get annoyed at Kais attitude.

Kai: " That doesn't matter now. What if it wasn't me? What if it was a kid that was here and your blade almost killed him/her by your god awful excuse for blading."

Max: " Look, I may not be the best player but you don't have to go that far!"

Kai: " Well its true! If someone was to challenge you right now; You would lose and put not only your team, but yourself in danger. This Emily thing isn't as bad as you're making it turn out and now its effecting your blading."

Max: " Like I care Kai! Why don't you leave me alone? Ever since you found out about Emily, You've been on my case! You have been irritating and very annoying….beyond Takao annoying! Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

Max was ticked and upset at this point. Max picked up Draciel off the ground then put him back in his launcher with his back facing kai. Kai was ticked as well and decided to voice his thoughts.

Kai: " You know what Max...If you are going to let some four eye bimbo mess you up like this..Then you are a loser. I tried to help but forget it. I know you're better than this and you know it too."

Max: " ..Kai." In a hurt and hateful tone

Kai, being frustrated, left and walked back towards the hotel.

Kai:_" Why do I fucking care!...because I like him...I'll just stay away from him for a while."_

Max: _" Like I care...Kai can go fuck himself. I didn't tell him to come here...He followed me." _Max launched Draciel again and continued his training.

It was around night fall, Kai was in his room and Max still wasn't back yet. Rei and the others were getting worried.

Takao: " Where's max?"

Kenny: " I haven't seen him all day..."

Rei: "I've seen him this morning. He said he was going out to train..."

Hilary: " But that was hours ago. Even when you guys do train, you don't stay out this late."

Kenny: "Maybe he wanted to be alone."

Rei: " I should have talked to him earlier."

Takao: "He'll be back. But if it gets too late then we'll look for him."

Kenny: " Good idea, Takao."

Hilary: " The only one he ever had anyway..."

Takao: " Not what you said the other day..."

Hilary was blushing as she hit him over the head with one of the hotels couch pillows. As Rei and Kenny were trying to get Hilary to calm down, Kai walked into the room looking at them. He just walked over to the other couch.

Rei: " Oh kai...Have you seen Max?"

Kai: " What about him?"

Kenny: " He still isn't back yet and it'll be dark soon."

Kai: "...just let him be."

Takao: " How caring of you..." In a sarcastic tone

Kai: " It's amazing that you learned how to use sarcasm correctly Takao."

Takao: " Why, thank you Kai."

Hilary: " Moron..."

While everyone was talking, Max walking through the front doors, with his clothes in shreds. It's like someone mugged him then left him for dead. Hilary gasped at the site and went over to max. Everyone else was soon by his side.

Rei: " Max you look awful!"

Takao: " What happened buddy?"

Max: " I was just practicing that's all..."

Kenny: " A little much, don't you think?"

Max: " Well it's not like you were there Kenny. I'm fine..."

Hilary: " But Max.."

Max: " Just leave me alone...Damn"

Before anyone could say another word, Max ran upstairs into his room and locked the door.

Max: " I'm staying up here for the rest of the trip." Max grabbed a change of clothes then walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Max turned on the water in the shower then stripped down from his clothes.

Takao and the others where now sitting in the lounge, thinking about what happened. Kai went back to his room, saying nothing.

Rei: " Poor max...this is ripping him up inside."

Hilary: " I say we need to do something.."

Takao: " Yeah..We have given him more than enough time to himself."

Kenny: " Okay then we'll spend the day with him tomorrow."

Rei: " That's great! We'll also have the white tigers with us before we leave."

Hilary: " And you can spend time with Mariah. heh"

Rei: " But you'll be busy with Takao to notice. huh?"

Hilary blushed while Takao was mumbling at Reis comment.

Max had just gotten out of the shower and was now lying on his bed.

Max: _" I should leave before the others...I mean...there's only three days left..I don't need to be here. I really don't want to see Kai now either...I'll leave in the morning."_

Kai is in his room laying on his bed thinking about him and Max little argument.

Kai: " Why did I have to say those things to him?"

Kai moved around on his bed but couldn't get to sleep. Kais guilt was building up inside. He wanted to do something but didn't want to show off as being a "softy". Kai sat up in his bed then walked towards his bedroom door.

Kai: " I don't care anymore. I'm going to tell Max I'm sorry. Maybe this will get him in a better mood…somehow.."

Kai walked out his room then walked over to Max bedroom door. Kai stood outside of the door. But why did it feel like..this will make or break whatever was left in their friendship.

OKAY! And that ends this chapter!

Kai: I hate you...

Me: Yesh i know

Max: We should jump her...

Me: O.o but you two love me...

Kai: whatever

Max: Anyway plz R&R ppl!


	7. Chapter 7

HI People and welcome to another chapter of "vacation!" Sorry about the lack in updating but I wanted to have a good chapters for you guys!

Kai: Yeah yeah .

Me: *glares at Kai* Just for that you're doing Disclaimer.

Kai: Like I care. Max-4-ever does not own beyblade or its characters…

**Chapter 7**

Kai stood outside of Max bedroom door nervous about the outcome of this apology. He really did care for max with all of his heart but he didn't want to lose him over a stupid fight.

Kai: " What if he doesn't accept? What if he laughs in my face? I can't deal with this. Am I just afraid of being rejected?"

Kai chuckled at his last comment. He, Kai Hiwatari, was afraid of getting rejected by Max Mizuhara. Kai, who suppose to fear nothing, is afraid of Max telling him that he doesn't care about him and the reality of it is..It's true. Kai did fear that result and didn't want to face it if he could avoid it. Even if Max didn't care…what was going to happen afterward? Would everything go back to normal or would things be different between the two of them. What if Max didn't want to stay friends with Kai?To that extent Kai thought about the times when has he ever made an effort to be his friend? Kai was having these questions that was running through his head, was making his confidence level lower by the second. But he didn't move a muscle. Kai just stood and laughing at himself.

Kai: " It's either now or never."

Kai took in a deep breath then knocked on Max's door quietly. There was no answer. Kai knocked again and again, but still no answer came. Kai was getting a little peeved off at this.

Kai: " I know Max isn't a deep sleeper. So either his not here or…."

A terrible thought came to Kais mind as he had a shocked and worried look on his face. Kai went downstairs to get a key to Max's room from the hotels desk clerk.

Kai: " He wouldn't hurt himself would he? "

The desk clerk gave Kai a copy to Max's room. He snatched the key and ran up towards the room in question and unlocked the door quickly. Kai didn't think twice before pushing the door open and looking around the room for Max. Max sat up from his bed and looked at Kai like he was a mad man. Max removed his headphones from his ears and glared at Kai.

Max: " KAI! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Though Kai had an embarrassed look on his face it didn't affect his cold glare he was giving Max.

Kai: "You didn't answer…" Max cuts him off

Max: " GOD! What do you want now? Why don't you leave me alone? You're a fucking stalker that's what you are…''

Kai: " Max look, I know you're still upset from that argument we had. So I wanted to say that I was sorry."

Max had shocked look on his face and started laughing. Kai closed the door shut and sat on one of the chairs that was in the room.

Kai: " What's so funny?"

Max: "One, I never thought you knew the word "sorry" and two, you just barged into my room like a maniac just to say sorry." Max was having a fit of laughter but then stopped and looked at Kai with a serious look. Kai quirked an eye brow at this.

Kai: " What?"

Max: " Is that all? Because I really don't give a damn about your sorries."

Kai wasn't really surprised at the reply. All Kai did was glare back at max.

Kai: " I see. It's my fault for caring about you then.."

He looked anywhere but Max's eyes. It was Max's turn to quirk an eye brow because he saw Kai..somewhat..nervous? Max just looked at Kai with a blank look and was now sitting on the edge of his bed studying Kai. Kai felt Max eyes on him and looked back up at Max.

Max: "So..what is it? You say you care but...why so extreme? Everyone else cares but you go out on a limb for me every time. Why? I don't understand you. You're nice one minute and then cold the next."

Kai walked over towards max's bed and sat next to Max. Max still was puzzled until something hit him.

Max:_"Could Kai really have a ….crush on me?"_

Max thinks back on Kais actions and his attitude towards him. Max looks Kai in the eye quickly but doesn't say anything. He just studies Kai to see what he is going to say.

Kai: " Look Max..I don't know how to say this..but…" Kai doesn't look in Maxs eyes and trails off looking at other things, like as if he was looking for some kind of help from the room or sign. But no such luck came, so he looked back at Max with the deep crimson red orbs full of understanding, need, hope?

Max: " But?" Leading him on to continue, also looking into his eyes.

Kai: " I don't know how to express myself in these situations. All I know is, I don't like seeing you suffer in silence. I have a lot of experience with that. For me...I guess...I do care about you more than I care to admit. I don't want to call it 'love' per say but I know it's deeper than a caring friend or protective brother." Kai look towards the ground waiting for a response. Kai hoped to take it out on Takao later to not threaten his masculinity and make sure he wasn't getting too soft at this point.

Max on the other hand was shocked and didn't know what to say. After getting the feeling Kai liked him, he didn't know if he had liked Kai in that way. He wasn't really looking to get back into a relationship, if that was what Kai was looking for. Maybe this was a sign for Max to stop crying over the past and move on in his life. But the thing is..does he feel the same way about Kai? Kai was feeling uncomfortable with the silence. Kai was just about to move when Max sensed this and held Kais hand into his. Kai looked at Max puzzled as Max was still thinking and looking straight ahead. Kai sat back down and looked at Max still waiting for his answer.

Kai:_" God I hate this…silence. its killing me. What's worse is the way Max is looking. Maybe he's thinking of a way to reject me..but why is he holding my hand..?" _Kai was in his own thought before Max turned to look at him squeezing his hand a little.

Max: " You…care about me? Like, as in a relationship care? After all I put you through you care about me?"

Kai: " You act like I was shot or something. Yes I do care Max. Relationship wise...I could see myself with you. However...the timing...isn't right now." He cared deeply for the blond but he didn't rush things too fast. He knew max needed time to heal and he wanted to make sure if this was what both of them wanted before taking it to the next step.

Max just blinked and took in a deep breath before he continued.

Max: " I care about you too Kai. Relationship wise...i wouldn't mind trying it out actually. As far as this goes...you and me. We can see together, ne?" Max was blushing but for some reason. Even though Kai was always on his case these past couple of days he still liked it when Kai was talking to him more than anyone else was and how he always checked up on him. Yeah, Rei was doing the same but not as much as Kai was. Max knew Kai cared about him or else he wouldn't have tried so hard to see if he was okay or feeling better. Max smiled looking back on it now and looked straight into a Kais eyes. Max really did find that amusing.

Kai: " So does that mean…you…?"

Max: " Yes. I would like to start dating you if...you'll have me." Kai wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. However, the mood and feelings got the best of his judgment as he closed the distance between them, kissing Max deeply. He hopes this isn't doing more harm than good...

_**Meanwhile with Emily and Michael**_

Emily was on the couch when Michael was about to go out. She got up and started getting ready also. Michael was confused and seemed a little pissed as he looked at her.

**Michael:'**'Where are you going?"

**Emily:**"Well you were getting ready so I assumed..."

**Michael:**" God you follow me around like a lost puppy. Just stay here. I'll be back."

Emily was a little hurt by his words. She was thinking about how she was following him around when he left and slammed the door behind him. Emily sat on the couch and hugged herself. She felt so bad..Like she had did something wrong to upset Michael.

**Emily:**" He doesn't love me like I thought he did.I might have been stupid before but I'm not blind to see what's going to happen next. Wait..that made no sense...what's going on with me? I made a big mistake...I want my Maxie back..."

Yesh I know...short but I wanted this to be good. Okay Max and Kai are finally together but it seems Emily is having a bit of a problem with Michael. I wonder whats going to happen. Sorry for the late update!

Max: Your sooo evil.

Me: Thank you! see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi and welcome to chapter 8 of vacation!

Me: well I was getting some ideas from my friends and MAX!...you do the disclaimer!

Max: oO;;;;...- - Max-4-ever does not own beyblade or the characters _**mumbles a thank god **_but she does own this plot.

Me: what was that max?

Kai: finally I'm not the one getting yelled at...

Me: ANYWAY! On with the story!

Someone talking

_"Thoughts"_

_**Changing scenes**_

Emily was sitting on the couch thinking about what to do. Yeah she loved Michael but she also knew that he didn't really care about her. She wanted to call Max and tell him what a big mistake she made but on the other hand she knew he might not want to talk with her ever again. "_Well I'll just have to try. I mean..Max was devastated when I left. He'll be happy to come back to me, so that settles it. I'm going to visit Max rather than talk to him on the phone. Better the odds" _Emily nodded with a satisfied look on her face. As soon as she finished planning her reunion with Max, Michael walked thru the door. Emily gave him a smile, while Michael just looked at her with a puzzled look. He didn't like the look nor smile she was sending his way.. He knew Emily could be quite clever when she wants to be. Michael puzzled look became a stern but mean look as he glared at Emily.

**Michael: **" Why are you smiling? It's not like there's anything to be smiling about..."

**Emily: **" Oh but there is...Michael. I don't think this is working out..and frankly..I don't think you care. So, I'm dumping you..."

Before Emily could finish what she had to say, Michael stood in front of her, with a angry look on his face. All Emily did was grin at him.

**Michael: **" You want to run that by me again?"

**Emily: **" I said IM DUMPING YOU! I didn't know you was hard of hearing much less understanding words..."

Before Emily knew what happened, she was on the floor holding her cheek. She looked up at Michael but inwardly thanked him for that slap._"Thanks moron. With this bruise on my cheek Max will come back to me more easily" _Emily didn't let this show and send a glare towards Michael. Michael just looked down at her before he went towards her belongings and started to pack them and put them outside of the hotels door. Emily just smiled at his actions knowing the hotel the blade breakers are staying at were a couple of blocks away._"Thanks for helping me get even closer to Max, moron." _After Michael was done, he pointed towards the door.

**Michael: **" NO ONE DUMPS MICHAEL PARKER! MICHAEL PAKER DUMPS THEM! Get out Emily and don't come crying to me asking to come back."

Emily got up from the floor and walked towards the door. She then turned around, still having a grin on her face.

**Emily: **" Duely noted. Oh and Michael, You wasn't as good in bed as you let on. I guess you can talk big but you can't really back it up. Stick to the only talent, if you call it talent, you do have. Beyblading and Baseball."

After saying that, Emily walked out the door grabbing her two suit cases and walked out of the room, leaving a very pissed off Michael. Emily walked out of the hotel and was now heading for the blade breakers hotel. _"Don't be sad anymore Maxie, Emily is coming back."_

_**With Max and Kai**_

Max and Kai were now lying in bed, in each others arms. Kai couldn't imagine that he would be here, right now, with Max in his arms. Kai took another look down at Max's sleeping form. He wanted to stay there but he didn't want to complicate things further. Even though Max had agreed to try a working relationship with him, he still felt it was much too soon. Both needed time to actually sort things out and figure if this is what each of them wanted. He knew where his attraction and interest lie. He liked both sexes and could care less, but with Max? He has only seen the blond blader with girls all he knew. For now, while they sort...whatever this is out; Max didn't need any more attention than he had already gotten. He was fine keeping it under wraps until everything was more clear for him. Maybe if things work out this could turn into...'love'. He was more worried for max than himself. He has been through hardship and a relationship wasn't going to effect him too much. Max...well...he wears his heart on his sleeve and if this doesn't work out...then how will that effect the turtle? He already seen first hand what Emily did to him and he fell...hard. He just don't want anything to bring harm to the boy.

Max stirred in his sleep then opened his eyes. At first he looked around then felt arms around him. Max looked into Crimson eyes and was a little startled before his eyes came into focus and saw Kais face. Kai smirked at his actions. He had to admit the kid was adorable waking up.

**Max: **" So all of that was real? You and me...in a relationship? Dating?"

**Kai: **"Hard to believe isn't it?" _''lets see how far it goes though..''_

**Max: **" Yeah.."

Max stayed silent for a minute then sat up in the bed. Not wanting to get out of Kais grasp and warmth, but he had too. Kai looked at him for a minute before sitting up also and getting out of the bed stretching. Max did the same but only on the opposite side of the bed. That's when something hit him.

**Max: **" What time is it? How long have I've been sleeping? Where is everyone else?" Max had all these questions he wanted to ask but Kai raised up a hand. He moved towards the door and leaned against it with his arms folded.

**Kai: **"Its 9 pm. You've been a sleep for 2 hours. And as for everyone else. I don't know. They didn't come knocking at the door. So I'm guessing they're in their rooms or out somewhere..."

Max just gave an "oh" to Kai responses. Max went into the bathroom to freshen up. After a few minutes he comes out and stands in front of kai.

**Max: **" How about we go out for a while? Get some fresh air."

**Kai: **" This late?"

**Max: **" You go out late all the time! Don't think I haven't noticed"

Kai was about to say something in his defense when Max statement made a question pop up in his head.

**Kai: **" You watched me go out at night? " Kai gave him a questioning look. he was searching for the answer as he saw Max trying to give an one. Max squirmed under his gaze then sighed and nodded.

**Max: **"I stayed up for the pasted week and saw you go out at the same time...It was when we slept over at Takaos house. You seemed to be up early or back late. Everyone noticed...I was curious and just decided to see what happened to you, thats all."

**Kai: **" No wonder you was slacking that week. "..If Max was doing all of this then that would have meant that Max had feelings for him before hand..wouldn't it? But kai mentally shook that thought out of his head. Max meant it as a friendly worry..Kai wasn't so sure and made a mental note to ask Max about that later.

Max just shrugged and was thinking of what to say. Why had he been so concerned about Kai? He leaves and comes back all the time. Why would he be worried about their captain? All this time he was concerned about Kai liking him...that he didn't take into account that maybe he might've had feelings for the Russian. He did worry about him more than he let on without thinking twice about it. But that would mean he cared for him wouldn't it? Kai wasn't bad looking by all means now that he looks at teen. Max is blushing at the thought. Kai sent a quirked eye brow his way.

**Kai: **" Max?" He just studied the boy before him. He wasn't sure what was going through the boys head but the blush didn't go unnoticed. Max heard his name but didn't answer. Instead he walked out of the room, Kai following close behind.

**Max:**" Come on Kai and lets go on that walk!"

Max and Kai were now outside of the hotel. Kai had no idea what had gotten into the blond. One minute he was talking a mile a minute and next he was silent. Kai grabbed max arm and was about to ask a question when Max eyes held a mix of emotions but mostly a shocked look. Kai looked in his direction. There...in plain sight, the person Kai never wanted Max to see again; Emily. Kai didn't like the looks of it at all. Why was she here at this time of night? Why does she have suit cases with her? Where's Michael? All of these questions was going thru Kais head. He glared at Emily as Max was helping her. When did max get out of his grasp to go help her? He didn't like it at all. Max helped Emily with her suit cases and started walking back towards their hotel.

**Max: **" What are you doing out here Emily?"

**Emily: **" Oh Max! It was awful! Michael was awful towards me! He yelled at me then after I tried to defend myself, he hit me and threw me out! He dumped me and then preceded to call me all sorts of things."

They were now inside the hotel in Max's room. Max had a pissed off but sorrowful look as he heard Emily's "story". Kai just rolled his eyes as Emily hugged Max tightly crying. _" No way in Hell Max is falling for this. And even if this is true, it serves her right for treating Max the way she did...Max isn't letting her stay here.. He can't be that weak...could he?"_

**Max: **_" Poor Emily. I know she two-timed me but...I can't just leave her out here on the streets like this..." "_Emily..You can stay in my room tonight."

Kais jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he heard Max offer his room to Emily. He walked towards Max and grabbed his arm sending Emily a glare while she sent him a glare of her own. Max just looked at Kai with a quirked eye brow.

**Kai: **" I'm taking him for a minute. Be right back."

Kai pulled max outside the room and closed the door. He then let go of his arm.

**Kai: **" Max are you insane? After what she did to you, you're going to let her use your room! Let her two timing ass sleep outside! I thought you didn't want anything to do with her anymore!"

**Max: **" Kai...I know, but I can't just let her stay outside. And it's just for the night. What can she possibly do within that time frame? Besides…I still have feelings for her even though she has treated me badly. We broke up three days ago…"

**Kai: **" Max that's the point! Her being here is totally wrong! She sees this as an opportunity to play and feed off your emotions so she can have her cake and eat it too."

Max knew Kai was telling the truth, the way she acted when him and Michael got into the confrontation at the restaurant. When someone asked or spoke Emily name he would get depressed and upset. Over the course of a couple of days, His world was turned upside down by the orange haired girl.

**Max: **" You're right, she has not right being here and I don't want to disrespect you by having her in my room. However, the gentlemen inside of me can't just let her stay out in the street….and it's late. I'll just sleep over with you and it'll be just for the night."

He gives Kai his a soft kiss on the lips before pulling back and smiling at kai, who was blushing.

**Max: **" Only for the night. I promise..Thank you for your concern."

**Kai: **"Hn... Fine." Kai mumbles a few things before the two of them goes back into the room.

_**In the room with Emily a few minutes ago**_

Emily was sitting on the chair with a big smile on her face. Her plan was perfect all she had to do now was get Max to be hers again. Emily heard someone yell from outside of the bedroom door. She got up and decided to listen in on the conversation and cracked the door quietly, by just enough to see what was going on.._" I know Max will let me stay..but that Kai..." _" Max are you Insane? After what she did to you, you're going to let her use your room! Let her two timing ass sleep outside! I thought you didn't want anything to do with her anymore!" _" What the hell? Kai has nothing to do with this! Why is he all in our business?! Tell him to fuck of max! Max will let me stay right?" _" Kai...I know, but I can't just let her stay outside. And it's just for the night. What can she possibly do within that time frame? Besides…I still have feelings for her even though she has treated me badly. We broke up three days ago…"_" I knew Max would let me stay..and as for his question..A lot of things. Heh" _"Max that's the point! Her being here is totally wrong! She sees this as an opportunity to play and feed off your emotions so she can have her cake and eat it too."_" He isn't as dumb as I took him for." _"You're right, she has not right being here and I don't want to disrespect you by having her in my room. However, the gentlemen inside of me can't just let her stay out in the street….and it's late, I'll just sleep over with you and it'll be just for the night." _" What does Max mean by...OMG! HE KISSED KAI!" _Emily gets away from the door and sits back on the chair in shock. Her Maxie was kissing that..that...KAI! Emily just couldn't believe it..like it was a bad dream. Like someone had put her in the twilight zone. She heard the door open and saw them both walk back into the room. she had regained her composer by then. Kai gave her a glare while she gave one in return. She was going to get her Maxie back...Kai or no Kai.

**Max: **" You can sleep here for tonight and ill bunk with Kai"

Emily shuddered at the thought as Kai wore a smile on his face. Emily huffed to herself when she smirked and got up hugging Max. Max was a little surprised while Kai was glaring daggers at Emily. She just snickered and laid her head on his shoulder. Kai got even madder when Max returned the hug.

**Emily: **" But Max...can't you at least stay with me just for the night. I really need someone with me now."

Kai could feel his stomach turn and looked away in disgust. How can Max tell him something one minute then act differently the next? Then again it hasn't been that long before they decided to try...whatever they had out. He knew it was too soon but...he can;t help but feel a little betrayed by Max. He knew that Emily was playing out on Max's emotions and Emily knew just how to use them. Kai could see this was going to be on long night.

Me: Okay I'm done. I hope you liked this chapter and look at Emily! Looks like this was going to be a love fight over maxie! Next chapter. Kai confronts Emily about Max! Sorry if Emily seems too ooc and Mariah and the rest of the white tigers will be coming next chapter also! bye bye and PLZ R&R! Another chapter I found and was able to reload...this is taking forever...but hopefully the few changes matter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello and welcome to another chapter of Vacation!

Me: Anyway I made this chapter very long so I hope this makes up for it and hope it's a good chapter for you all to read.

Kai: I don't care…all these chapters suck to me….but that's my train of thought

Me: And I want you to keep those comments to yourself thank you very much! And you're doing the disclaimer!

Kai: I'm not doing a disclaimer….

Me: DO it or ill make this chapter a living hell for you..And Emily is already in it. **has an evil grin**

Kai: O.o;;;….Max-4-ever does not own any of the beyblade characters…but she does own the plot to this story.

Me: Thank you.

Max: ON WITH THE STORY!

" someone talking "

_"thoughts"_

**Actions**

_**Changing scenes**_

Kai woke up to a pounding headache. He didn't recall anything about last night..all he knew was he had terrible headache. He looked around the room and saw Max sleeping in the bed sleeping like a baby. He gave a little smirk before it turned into a frown and looked at the lump that was lying by him. Now the memories flooded back. He remembered Emily coming last night with her suit case. Kai glared at the lump, but didn't for too long, being reminded of headache. He held his head before getting up from his bed and went over towards Max. The hotel they were staying in had the, in Kai's opinion, mediocre king sized beds with roll out twin size beds for company. Which Kai refuses to commit on the idea of having a rolled out bed in a hotel, however he was thankful for the, he guess, forethought and spent the night in Max room. He wasn't about to let max stay in the room with the main person that has turned his world to hell.

**Kai: Eye twitching **_"Don't wake Maixe up...just check if she snuck into his bed...MY Maxie's bed! AFTER WHAT SHE..Argh my head..calm down..just...take off the cover slowly" _**p****ulls the cover back very slowly**

He saw what he didn't want to see, and that was Emily sleeping behind max with her arms around him. And what made it worse..was Max had his hand over hers. Kai didn't think too much of it since he was sleeping but he was going to throw Emily out of the room until Max started moving and opening his eyes.

**Kai: **_" Did i wake up Max?..no..i don't think so...maybe i should..."_

But before Kai could put the covers back over him, Max woke up meeting crimson eyes with his ocean blue ones.

**Max: **" Kai what are you doing? If you wanted to get into the bed with me..." He blushes at his statement as it hangs in the air.

Kai was a little taken aback by Max's response. _" Ah...getting a little adventurous...I suppose...but i'll think about that another time.."_

**Kai: **" Actually...I'm not opposed to the idea however, its 8 am and the White tigers are coming over. We all know Rei is going to invite us to go out with him and his buddies. Plus I see you have an infestation problem...laying beside you.

**Max:**"...!"

Max turned around to see Emily was sleeping right behind him. Max moved off the bed and stood next to Kai looking at Emily. He then quickly turned his head towards Kai.

**Max:**" Kai its not what you think! I have no idea how she got in my bed! I thought you was going to keep an eye on her."

Kai knew Max was going to run at the mouth if he didn't stop him so he did the next best thing; kissed him on the lips. He smirked on how calm Max had gotten over one little kiss. He sighed then went towards the bathroom and had gotten some pain pills. He figured he might need them since Emily was here and all. Kai popped two pills into his mouth and took one of the bottles of water from the fridge that was in the room and drank some. He then sat on the chair that was in the room and looked at Max, who was now out of bed and walking towards Kai.

**Kai: **" I don't think you did anything with her and she must have gotten in with you when I fell a lseep. So don't worry about it."

**Max:**" Okay" Max sighed in relief before looking at Emily then back towards Kai " Hey Kai..what are we going to do about her then?"

**Kai:**" I don't know and i don't care. shes leaving this room today that's for sure. She can sleep in a gutter for all i care. I'm sure she has someone."

**Max:**" Yeah..i guess your right..."

"well I'm glad to know you two cared! Max how can you think of such a thing...?"

Both of them looked towards the bed to see Emily who had woken up and is looking at Max sadly. Max felt a ping of guilt, cursing his caring nature. Kai glared at Emily.

**Max: **" I said only for the night..I know you have a place to stay at Emily"

**Emily: **" That's not the point! What if i didn't have a place to stay? then would you have just let me go out into the streets without even asking?"

Kai eye twitched as he was disgusted by Emily's drama acting. He was about to say something but decided against it. he didn't want Max getting upset at him and end up doing something stupid with Emily. Kai just watched, before he got up and took Max by the hand. Emily was about to hug Max from his point of view and decided the two needed some MUCH needed distance. She frowned at this as Max just looked at Kai.

**Kai: **" Me and Max are going out so hurry up and get your things out of here before we get back." Without letting her say a word, Kai walked out the room with Max in toe and walked downstairs towards his bedroom. He unlocked the door and let Max in while he went towards his dresser to grab some fresh clothes. He grab some fresh towels, soap, and various other things before stopping at the bathroom door looking at Max, who has perched himself onto Kai's bed. He looked at Max who was lost and raised an eye brow before responding.

**Kai: **'' I'm about to freshen up and then...'' He stopped in min sentence and realized something...He didn't allow Max time to grab fresh clothes. He is pretty sure Max isn't partial to walking around in his pajamas all day. He mentally slapped himself before thinking about what the turtle could wear from his clothes. '' Max in my closet I had some clothes you might be able to fit. But they might be a size too big...''

Max thought about the offer and decided it was better than nothing.

**Max: **'' um...yeah I'll go check and see what I can wear then.''

Kai nods in acknowledgment and goes into the bathroom. A few minutes later Max can hear the shower turned on. He moves from his perch and searches for his borrowed clothing. _''I guess every couple starts wearing each other's clothes at one point right? But instead of the girl wearing boys clothes...it'll be me wearing another boys clothes. hm..that isn't strange...but this is Kai...someone..i might have feelings for.'' _Max blush at the last thought as he locates a black t-shirt. He by passes the rest of normally seen gray pants and works his way on the other side of the wall to find a pair of faded blue jeans. He puts the article of clothing on the bed and sighs. The shirt will be a size too big and the pants will have to be held up with a belt. The whole style of the outfit was out if character for him in the first place and then to add size...Max just shakes his head lightly. He would rather put up with this than face Emily right now. He is brought out of his thoughts when Kai steps into the room with a towel draping his hips and a towel wrapped around his hair. He had to remember to breath. _'' Kai...he looks...normal. Has he always been so...chiseled? I can't stop looking at him..'' _

Kai walks out the bathroom and notices max has some clothes layed out. He moves to sit on the chair and dries his hair but stops and notice Max hasn't moved yet and grins.

**Kai: **'' Like what you see?'' This had him almost chuckling when the blond blushes a dark red. Max grabs the clothes and goes into the bathroom, knowing the hotel has those little bottles of toiletry. As soon as Max walks in, his nostrils is assaulted by the smell that is Kai. _'' I could get use to this...''_

After several minutes, Kai is dressed and Max comes out of the bathroom dressed in the blue jeans, toweling his hair. Kai watches his beau; eyeing up the slim figure and how the jeans slides off his hips slightly, showing off his black boxers. He blushes realizing Max had to borrow a pair of his boxers but is oddly aroused at the thought. He shakes his head as Max is now fully dressed and ready to head down stairs. Max didn't look half bad in his opinion and was glad the other could fit into the items.

Max opened the door and feels oddly comforted at the idea he has something of Kai's on. The pants would stay after all and was a nice fit. He feels his heart race alittle at the idea that this is kind of like stating their relationship in public but not being obvious. No one has seen Kai in these clothes. So anyone could have guessed where they had come from. Kai's clothes...Kai's..boxers...Max face turns red realizing he had to borrow a pair of boxers last minute and decided to buy a replacement later.

Both teens enter the lobby to see Rei and the White tiger already greeting and talking. They looked up to see Max. Mariah was the first to give Max a heart felt hug.

**Mariah: **" Max i heard everything from Hilary! I'm so sorry..." Lee, Gary and Kevin came up behind Mariah and looked at him with apologetic eyes. Max just sighed and looked at them with a smile.

**Max: **" Its okay guys. I'm fine now. sorry about before.." Max had looked at his team when he said the last part of his sentence. Takao gave a bright smile and came over to him first.

**Takao: **" Don't worry about it buddy! you was just down is all. and we was kind of pushing you too much with the questions. By the way, what's with the clothes?"

**Kenny: **'' Yeah. This style is different from the whole bright color theme you had going.''

**Mariah: **'' I think he looks a little more mature and handsome. No as good as Rei, no offense. But Maybe he needed a change!''

**Hilary: **'' Yeah like when girls, after a break up, color or cut their hair as a statement saying, "we are a new person with a new beginning".''

Mariah moved out the way in time for Takao to slap Max on the back and drape his arm around the blondes shoulder. Max started laughing and talking with the others. Rei decided to break up the talking since Mariah went back to hugging the air out of him.

**Rei: **" Why don't we go out? We only have like two days left. lets have fun and let the past be huh?"

**Lee: **" Sounds good. New Max, New beginning!"

**Max: **" lets go out!"

Max was smiling and started heading towards the door with Hilary,Rei,Kenny, Takao, The white tigers in toe, when he stopped to see Kai glaring at the hotels stair case. They followed Kai gaze to see non other than Emily dressed and walking towards Max. Hilary and Mariah just stuck their noises up and didn't look at her but had a mad look on there face. The others just looked at her with angry looks. She ignored them and stood in front of Max. She seemed to be a ashamed, if her face was anything to go by. Kai went by Maxs side quickly and Emily started to talk, not breaking her eye contact with Max.

**Emily: **" Max..i know what i did was wrong...and i know you will never forgive me..but..can you let me at least make it up to you with dinner sometime?"

Kai at this point was using all his self control. Kai knew he didn't want to seem "unclassy" by doing so..but he couldn't help but wanting to ring Emily's neck. Max on the other hand just looked at Emily and didn't say a word. He just turned around and walked out the door"

**Max: **" Come on guys. lets go" His golden bangs where covering his eyes at this point. Everyone sent their own glares and mad faces at Emily. Hilary, Kai and Mariah was still in the hotel; looking at the evil parasite that had caused Max so much pain. Emily just looked at them with an raised eyebrow with Hilary speaking up first.

**Hilary: **" You've got some nerve coming up to Max and saying that to him. I don't know what happened between you two..but Max was upset and hurt. Stay away form him."

**Mariah: **" I may not talk to Max much but i know that he deserves someone better!"

**Emily: **" That's none of your business. Whatever goes on between me and Max..stays between me and Max. If he didn't want me around..then he wouldn't have let me spend the night in his room.

Emily smirks at the reactions she got when she told the girls this. But Kai decided to intervene.

**Kai: **" Then he kindly asked me to stay with him while you was in his room. Lets go..Everyone is waiting.."

Emily sent a cold looks at Kai as Hilary and Mariah left the hotel still looking a bit shocked but relieved Max wasn't alone with her all night. Hilary and Mariah was a head of Kai; catching up with the others. Kai was about to walk off before Emily called his name, making him turn around looking at her.

**Emily: **" I saw you and Max kissing last night! That isn't right! Max belongs to me and ill do anything to get him back.''

**Kai: **" I think he has made his decision. I don't like you trying to play mind games with him either. Also...as i recall..Max just rejected you.

" You and him don't belong together! it isn't right! Watch..before he goes back to japan, me and him will be back together again."

Kai walked up to Emily and was now 5 feet away from her. He then gave her his famous death glare.

" If you try to pull anything on Max, so help me., you will regret it. You wasn't thinking about Max when you had Michaels tongue down your damn throat!"

"That has nothing to do with you! And i don't do well with threats Kai. we'll see who Max loves more..Me or You"

With that said, Emily went back towards Max's room in the mean time. Kai had already went outside and passed everyone else, who had been waiting for him that whole time. Takao, Mariah and Hilary was complaining, seeing how he rushed them with out of the hotel and kept them waiting. Takao was complaining because he was hungry. Kai gave Takao a good hit to the head, Max had to stop him from giving takao another beating and they reached the restaurant. After spending all day with the white tigers and going around the city, They went back to the hotel where they went their separate ways. Mariah had given Rei about 100 kisses before leaving him and being dragged by Lee. It seems she was about to jump poor Rei again. But she still got her say in...

**Mariah: **" REI DEAR! CALL ME BEFORE YOU LEAVE SNOOCUMS!"

Everyone, including Kai, held in their laughter after hearing the pet name. Rei blushed a deep red before waving to Mariah and going into the hotel quickly. It was only the about 7pm when they returned. Kai had already pulled his disappearing act, which Max didn't mind but couldn't help being a little disappointed. Takao and Hilary went into the hotel followed by Kenny. Max shrugged and decided to go to his room. When he got to his bedrooms door, he saw a note taped to it. He grabbed it to see what it said.

**Note: **Max meet me at the park down form the hotel. There's something i want to tell you that i cant when I'm being watched by Kai.

Max wondered weather he should stay or go..Max decided to go. This meeting felt like it was going give him some sort of closer.

_**At the Park**_

Emily was on the same swing Max had been on when she told him she was breaking up with him. the memory of that day was etched into her mind. She saw how hurt Max was it almost left her to tears. She was jerked out of her thoughts when Max had started to push her a little rough on the swing.

**Max: **" So what do you want to talk about?" she didn't say anything for a while before answering.

**Emily: **"Max...I know what i did was wrong..and I'm sorry. but...I realized how much i cant live without you." she jumps off the swing and lands perfectly on the ground and walks towards Max, who just looks at her a little surprised.

" Why should i believe you? You know how much it hurt when you told me you was going out with Michael? That you was seeing him behind my back! Why should i care how you feel?" Emily was a little shocked by Max's words but she didn't want to give up and lose to Kai.

" I know..i wasn't thinking..surprisingly. but...Max..you don't know how truly sorry i was...Max..Please..find it in your heart to forgive me.." she goes up to hug Max. Max stands there and wraps his arms around her slowly before giving her a half-assed hug.

" I'm sorry Emily...but i cant be with you..I'm with someone else...and..it will take me a while..before i can ever trust you. I don't know if i can forgive you yet."

"...I understand...but..who are you with?" she looks at him with her "tears" coming down her face. Max looked towards the side. " can you at least tell me who you are with that you found in such a short amount of time?"

" Its...someone we know..." Max didn't want to tell her it was Kai..He was scared that if she found out that information..she would find some way to use it against them.

" Max...If you wont tell me..then I'll just put it out there. I saw you and Kai in the hallway last night. You kissed him"

Max was shocked and moved away from Emily. _"But..how!?" _Max looked at Emily scared..but just mentally shook it off.

" Max...The kind of love you and kai are showing isn't right! Please..come back to me before you do something you will regret for the rest of your life..."

" That's none of your business!"

" Max...come back to me.." Emily starts walking towards a retreating Max. **She then sits in his lap as he falls backwards, sitting on the parks bench. She smirks at him**.

" Max..i know you still have feelings for me.." **she grabs his hand and puts it towards her chest where her heart is " **don't tell me you already blocked me out of your heart..."

" No..i...do..still have feelings for you..but..." **He looks down at the ground **" But i cant...!" Max is cut off when Emily's lips met his. he fights it at first but ends up kissing Emily back and closing his eyes.

_**Meanwhile with Kai during Max and Emilys conversation**_

Kai is walking back towards the hotel after training..

" Max is doing better. Emily had better gotten her things out of the room!"

**Dranzer: **" why? so you can do naughty things to max? Kai you two have only been dating for a day!"

Kais bit beast dranzer decides to poke some fun at Kai, who isn't very pleased and has a dark blush on his face

" Dranzer shut up! I wasn't even thinking that!"

"oh but you was about too. i mean come on. you alone with Max in the room? I'm not stupid you know...Plus when he was out of the shower...in your clothes.."

" I told you it wasn't like that!"

" so you day dreaming about Max getting you hot and bothered wasn't anything i should have thought as nothing rather than "something"?

" dranzer if you...don't..."

Max wasn't lacking in the looks department by any means. But he wanted to take this slow and not let his raging hormones cloud his judgment. He had started to realize that he was falling for the younger boy and hard! He just hopes things will run smoothly for them here on out.

But his dreams are short lived when he stops to see something. He was fulled with so many mixed emotions..as he saw Emily and Max kissing on the parks bench.

OKAY I think that enough for now. I hope the chapter was good and sorry for the late update! I had writers block and my computer was messing up.

Max: oh boy...

Kai: your evil..

Me: thanks! Plz R&R!

Next chapter: Kai goes off the deep end while Max tries to find out he true feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to another chapter of vacation!

Max: Great..when we had peace..

Kai: She comes back.

Me: Yep I come back to give the readers what they have been waiting for!

Kai:..How nice of you..

Me: Well...yeah.

Kai: Fine then lets get on with it, im getting tired of this..Max-4-ever DOES NOT own beyblade or the characters because if she did, then that would have meant that hell had frozen however, unfortunate for us, she does own this concept of this story.

Me: thank you Kai! Now on with the chapter!

" someone talking"

_"someones thoughts"_

**Actions and P.O.V**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Kai stood still in his place. He didn't know whether to go and confront the both of them head or just walk off. One thing was for certain is that Kai wants to hurt Emily in the most harmful way possible. Kai knows Max wouldn't go and pull a stunt like this. Not after what Emily had done to him. _"Would he?" _Kai couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Emily just throwing herself at Max like a cheap whore on the street while his Maxie is letting her do it.. Kai walks away from the scene in the calmest way possible.

**Max P.O.V**

I found myself kissing Emily. I'm shocked at myself but I couldn't help it. I don't know what i was doing. It was like all my feelings for her just..sort of came back when she kissed me. But i know this can't go on, I mean..she dumped me for Michael! Plus she was cheating on me with him behind my back. I'm with Kai now..but still...I can't help having these feelings for her. I pull her away from me and look her in the eyes. I can see that she is smirking and pulling some kind of sad look. Like she is really sorry and wants me back. She doesn't think I'm that stupid..does she? Or am i already falling for her little trick of hers. Either way I'm not going for it. I already kissed her...That's bad enough as it is. I put some distance between her and me. She looks a little confused and somewhat hurt but i didn't care.

"Emily..I can't do this. If you saw me and Kai then you know I'm with him now." **I can see she peeved off now**.

"But Max...We belong together! We need each other. You just said you had feelings for me..you still do! Why can't we give this another chance? _US _another chance? It's obvious that you and Kai can't work out as well as we have..." I had to cut her off right then and there.

" What do you mean "it can't work out as well as we have"? You never gave us a first chance! Of course i would still have some feelings for you! You were the first girl i fell for! The first girl i thought it was safe enough to give my heart to!Then you turn around and cheat on me with Michael! So from a person that never had a steady relationship..how do you know that me and Kai can't work out? If you thought we worked out well then i don't want me and Kai to work out that well at all. I want us to work out better than that." **I can tell by her reaction to my outburst and words had her surprised. I'm surprising a lot of people now and days. I'm not all sugar and sunshine you know! She wouldn't let up it seems...it was like she was ready for anything..even harsh words coming from me..**

" Fine your right...I made a huge mistake. I let something i thought wasn't nothing at first slip thru my fingers easily. I see what a true person you will become. Max..First you and Kai can't ever work. I mean for one you both are guys! Not going to happen. Second, He's a cold hearted person who only cares about himself. Third, he can never give you kids like you wanted someday; i can. Finally, he can never love you like i loved you Max" **That's when i grinned at her, She grinned back. But what i was about to say..made that grin of hers turn into a frown.**

"Your right. He can never love me the way you loved me, Emily. Because he loves me better than you ever did "_even if we are still figuring things out. But she doesn't have to know that"_. Yes we are both guys but so what? There are different types of love out there. Even if both of the people are of the same gender. As for him being cold hearted and a person that only care about himself. I don't think so. Because i know deep down there's a sweet person in there. As for the kids...yes i would like to have kids someday...but there's nothing wrong with adopting a child neither. Now if you excuse me, Kai is waiting for me at the hotel."

**With that I turned me back towards Emily. I could feel her burning holes in the back of my head but i didn't care. I told her what i had to say and i let her go. It was time for me to move on and to let go. Even if it did take me a little longer to deal with the pain. But with Kai by my side, I know it won't be too long before that pain goes away.**

**End of Max P.O.V**

**Emily P.O.V**

**DID I JUST HEAR HIM CORRECTLY? Did he just turn me down for that...that...KAI? This isn't good...this isn't part of the plan at all! He was supposed to be with me by the end of this night! He was supposed to be in my arms and i was supposed to give him half heart apologies and then we are together again. Then when he got back he was going to kick Kai to the curb! To think he had such a back ****bone...grrr i don't know what Kai did or say to him but its having an effect on Max. Damn it! I'm boyfriendless for the time being. Oh no! I forgot they are leaving soon..and when they leave, there goes my chance at Max again. NO! I can't lose..not this easily! Before their little vacation is thru I have to win Maxs heart back. I start walking back towards the hotel where the all stars are staying. It's too late to head home in these streets and it was close by. **_**"Think Emily think! You don't have much time left before Max leaves you for good!" I **_**have to dig deeper for me and max future! Max...how i miss your sweet side so. Him calling me, his laughter, giving me sweets and then asking me for half of it. Maxie...no matter what..i will get you back...**

**End of Emily P.O.V**

**Kais P.O.V ((When he left the scene unnoticed to Max and Emily ))**

**I'm walking alone irritated. After trying to help him out, he lets her do that to him. I mean come on! How many times will he have to be hurt to understand that she is only playing games? Can't he see that? Maybe he never liked me in the first place. I walk inside the hotel not paying attention to Takaos ranting with Hilary and Rei asking "where have you been?" Don't these people ever sleep? I can't deal with them now. I go to my room and lock my door and fall face first, on to my bed.**

**" This has to be a nightmare and Emily is in control of everything." I turn my head and look out my window seeing a full moon out. A nice breeze comes thru the half opened window. It feels nice at the time. I'm not sure on how to face Max after that. I'm sure Emily started the whole thing and brought him out there to that park. "Why? Why is she doing this? Is she hoping to get him back? I don't want Max going back to her because I thought he wanted to try us out. Did max use me as a rebound? What if he does want to go back with her? Because he wouldn't have..." my sentence is cut off with a flashback on seeing Max and Emily kissing in on the bench. I shake my head clear of that nightmare. Closing my eyes and just laying on my bed. Questioning whether to bring it up to Max or to just leave it alone. Either way, it has to be dealt with sooner or later. I give a big sigh and sit up in my bed then lying back on my bed, looking up towards the ceiling. I have to laugh at myself on how i am acting.**

" Who would have thought..That Max of all people would have ME troubled like this. I should make him pay during our practices when we get back home. Double training or no sweets for a month. But then again we were just testing the waters an I knew it was too early to try. But...I had to have Max..this strange feeling in my chest when I'm around him, the way he smiles, his voice, those eyes you can find yourself drowning in... and his soft hair. He...was intoxicating..." I **think about how I'm talking to myself about every thing. I have really fallen off the deep end. Knocking me out of my thoughts, thankfully, is a knocking from the door. **" Who is it?" **I said in my usual cold tone. I have to keep my reputation intact.**

" It's me, Max "**Max. I sit up on my bed not knowing how to face him. So i did the only thing i could do. " Go away" I said in a colder tone. Great Kai, now you can hear him shifting from side to side. He might be a little scared and worried. The last thing I want . I hear some noises that sounds like him trying to leave but i can see he is still there from the shadows that's under the door. Then..**

" Kai...did i do something wrong?" **He's asking all nervous like now. yeah you did something wrong! Acting all innocent isn't going to work on me! You kissed that...Emily at the park and didn't even noticed I was there, which i am happy that he didn't notice. Then i rethink my actions before giving a big sigh then heading towards the door.**

**End of Kai P.O.V**

**Kai is now at the door and opens it to see a very timid turtle looking at the floor. Kai breaths out slowly and moves out of the way.**

"Well? Are you going to come in or just stand there?" Kai says it in a more welcoming tone this time. Max looks at him for a minute before walking in and sitting on his bed. A little confused and scared at the same time. He didn't know how to take to Kais earlier response at the door but he feels he could shrug it off as him being tired or Takao bothering him. _" I mean..He couldn't have seen me and Emily..right..? Kai may seem to know everything but he can't be everywhere and know what everything little thing that goes on."_

Max just looked at Kai from his position. Kai closed the door then sat next to Max. Surprised at what happened next, Kai pulls Max into a sudden embrace. This where Max had enough with Kais weird actions and decided to question him.

Max: " Umm Kai what's with you?"

Kai: "nothing. why?" Kai pulls Max away from him then look him in the eyes. Max looks back. _" Do i bring it up now? It seems to be a good as time as any right? Why should care? I may care for him but Max didn't seem to care about me when he was making out with Emily..."_At this thought, Kai squeezes Maxs shoulder a little roughly. Max, looking scared now at the distant look Kai is giving him and the grip he is currently doing. Max tries to get his attention.

" Kai! You're hurting me...KAI!"

"Huh?" Kai snaps out of his little daydream/flashback to notice Max is winching and his squeezing him tightly. He lets go and moves away from Max. Max looks at him with concern and he rubs his shoulders.

" Kai..what's the matter? You're not yourself..."

"Hn."

"Kai come on. Will you talk to me?" Max gets up from where he is sitting and stands in front on him. Kai isn't looking him in the eye anymore.

"Kai will you please talk to me? What's with you?"

"You want to know what's wrong Max? Fine. I come back from my practice thinking about you and what do i see at the park?" Max heart dropped and skipped a beat. He could feel his heart in his throat, knowing what Kai was about to say next. He had a very scared look on his face mixed with shock." From the expression on your face you know what I'm about to say. You have got a lot of nerve coming to me and acting like nothing happened after you and Emily had such a "fun" time."

"Kai no it wasn't like that..."

" Then what was it Max? From my point of view i could see her tongue half way down your throat! Just tell me Max...If you still love her then i can just leave you alone and you can go back to her, since she is obviously.." Max cuts him off.

" I don't want to go back to her! I want to be with you kai...What happened at the park was nothing!"

Kai doesn't say anything for a while. He lets out some steam by breathing out slowly. Kai lies on his bed while closing his eyes thinking. As if thinking on what to do. Then...

" Max..i know it was tough for you. After you found everything out about Emily and all. But I don't want to force you into anything. It was too early for you to be committed yet. But don't play this game where you like her one minute and then don't like her next the next...I refuse to be someone's rebound."

"Kai...I'm telling you truthfully...that i don't want to be with her anymore. Yes i do have feelings for her..and it maybe early but i do like you. And I'm not playing a game! You're not forcing me into anything.. Kai you can trust me..."

" I wouldn't be using that word so freely if i was you. You just came in here like nothing happened tonight and wasn't planning on telling me..were you?As far as I'm concerned..i can't trust you and Emily together alone, like i did to begin with. It's obvious you can't fight your feelings for her...I thought i could trust you to handle it alone but obviously you couldn't. you're no better than Emily was!"

" You act like i went and ran off with her behind your back or something! Nothing happened! Your just mad at the fact we was kissing in the first place" Max is letting his frustrations out a little since Kai isn't really giving him an easy time. Kai looks at max, who is now standing.

" So kissing her was nothing to you? And yeah I'm mad you kissed her because you wasn't suppose to be kissing her if you was with me! No wonder you two liked each other..such a cheating pair. A match made in fucking heaven!''

That was the final straw. Kai made Max so mad that Max actually punched kai in the arm and then leaving out of his room slamming the door shut. But the last thing Max had said kept ringing in Kais ear for the longest time. " KAI I HATE YOU! IF YOU DON'T TRUST ME, THEN WHY ARE WE EVEN TRYING TO BE TOGETHER?"

_"Great Kai..just...Great...one more day before this nightmare ends..."_

* * *

**Max: I hit kai! Woot!**

**Me: eheh heh anyway plz R&R! **

**Next chapter: Is it the end of Max and Kai? What does Emily has in store? And did not have takao and the others talk for once in a chapter? o.O Please come for chapter 11 of vacation!**


	11. Chapter 11

Max and Kai: OMFG shes back! *screams and runs*

Me: *rolls eyes and chase after them*

Max and Kai: *gets caught* TT_TT nooo

Me: *Smiles evilly* If the characters seem ooc I apologize in advance. I don't own the restaurant Breakfast bargain(if it exist) beyblade nor any of its ideas ect,ect.

"some one talking"

_*****some one thoughts*****_

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Kai tossed and turned in his bed. He let out a sigh of frustration and sat up. He could see the sun trying to get through the window shade and his clock was showing 7:45am in big red numbers. After Max and him got into a fight, he didn't get much sleep. All he could think about how Max and Emily was kissing at the park. Kai Hiwatari wasn't going to be any ones rebound and he sure wasn't going to be treated as such. He had took a gamble by getting involved with Max and expected him to respect what they were working on. That meant staying away from the bimbo that dumped you! Kai sighed again and slumped down back into his bed. He wished last night was just a bad dream and that he would wake up from this horrible nightmare. Was Emily right? Was max going to be hers again before they left? Kai was brought out of his thoughts when someone came knocking at his door. He got up from his bed slowly and opened the door. He was now looking into the golden eyes of Rei.

"Good morning Kai! can I come in?"

Kai moved to the side and opened the door just enough for Rei to slip through and closed the door behind him. He walked back to his bed and sat down. Rei turned on the bedroom light and went to open the shades. Kai eyes stung a bit before they could adjust to the bright lights. He looked at Rei as he decided to sit on the chair provided in the room. Rei gave him a grin showing one of his cat fangs. Kai just raised an eye brow at his team mate before saying anything.

"I have two questions."

"Shoot"

"One, Why are you here and why are you up so early?"

" It's the last day before we are on the road again towards Bejing for our next tournament. Kenny, Max, and Hilary are trying to get Takao so we can do something together. I'm here because Max didn't want to come get you for some reason." Kai tensed a little hearing Rei saying max didn't want to come get him. It's understandable, they just had a fight last night. Rei was still looking at the Phoenix when he noticed an upset expression showing on his face. Granted Rei has been in his own world dealing with Mariah and hanging out with Kenny and the other bladebreakers. However, he did notice kai and max were getting closer over the past couple of days and then all of a sudden max doesn't want anything to do with him. Now Kai seems upset for some reason. What was going on? Rei didn't like seeing his friends upset and he wasn't going to back away this time like he did with Max.

"Kai whats going on?'

Kai was brought out of his thoughts once again by Rei but didn't get him a reply. Rei sighed and tried again. "Okay let me ask a different question. why is Max trying to avoid you today?" Kai looked up at Rei with an emotionless expression. Trying to hide the fact he was peeved off how max betrayed his trust with his ex.

"I don't know" In his usual tone of voice.

"You are lying! When I asked max why he didn't want to come get you this morning, I saw a hint of sadness and hurt in his eyes before he told me he 'just didn't want to'."

"_Sadness and hurt?" _Kai thought. Rei continued.

"I noticed the two of you got closer over the past couple of days. You have been protective of him and he would look for you and vice versa. So when all of a sudden he doesn't want to come see you then something is up!" Kai mentally slapped his forehead as he now saw a glaring neko-jin in front of him with his arms crossed. He knew once Rei caught wind of something he won't let it go. Kai found himself deciding weather or not to explain to rei what was going on between him and max. He decided he wasn't going to give Rei details but just enough to keep him satisfied.

"Max and I got into an argument about Emily."

"Why? Why would that come as an argument between you two?" Now he was intrigued by this.

"I was walking back when I saw Max and Emily kissing. I told him don't come bitching to me about if he can't make up his mind weather to leave her or not."

"Wait wait wait. Max was kissing her after what she did to him?"

"He claims that she jumped him. I don't care." Kai could feel himself getting heated again.

"Well...Max did love her and he did take the break-up hard. So if she throws herself at him of course he'll have a moment of weakness..."

" That's all the more reason to get rid of her. She hasn't allowed him time to think yet."

"Well that's Max choice. No one forced him to go meet her but he did. Maybe he needed some answers before he could move on."

" EMILY Sticking her tongue down my Max's throat isn't getting answers!" Wait...what did he just say? Kai had raised his voice out of anger and frustration. He looked a Rei, who had a shocked look on his face. Rei blinked a couple of times before showing a grin on his face. Oh god...

"Your max? since when did he become yours? And I though you didn't care." Rei had just hit the jackpot. Kai liking Max, this was pure GOLD.

"Shut up Rei. I don't want to talk about it." Kai was giving Rei his famous glare but Rei still looked at him with a grin on his face."

"Oh come on Kai you can tell me! It's obviously hurting you. I won't tell a soul, I promise!" Rei now had a hint of concern in his voice.

"Rei, I said I don't want to talk about it. I'll be down in a minute." Kai turned and walked to dresser in the room and looked in the drawers to grab an outfit. Rei stood up and leaned against the wall, as his golden orbs are still following the elder teen.

"Kai, I know Max didn't mean to hurt you. I'm not all that clear about you two relationship, but I'm sure he is torn." kai didn't look at Rei as he went to grab his suitcase and start putting clothes in. He knew they were going to have to repack so he mind as well do it now.

Rei sighed and walked towards the door and grabbed the door knob. He knew Kai wasn't going to talk anymore so he decided to go check on the others. Before he started to open the door, rei looked at Kai as he was still packing.

"since you won't tell me, I'll give you food for though. I'm pretty sure max is headed in your direction since last night he came to me worried that you wasn't going to talk with him again. He's upset about last night."

_"so he went to Rei's room after our fight..." _Kai looked up at Rei and then realized something before raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Did you know all of this before getting me this morning?" Rei gave him a lazy shrug before opening the door and looking at the clock. "Its going on 8:30, i'm going to check on the others." with that Rei left the room and closed the door behind him, then headed towards takao's room.

Kai was now annoyed. Rei knew how to get under his skin and not in a good way. He did give him something to think about. Was Max really going to stay with him? Maybe he did just want to talk before getting attacked. It still didn't give him the right to kiss Emily...maybe he was thinking about the kiss too much. Maybe he was really scared that he would lose max as soon as he had gotten the turtle in his grasps. True they have just started to work their way as a couple. Emily and Max had been seeing each other waaaaay longer than they have, and of course that kind of thing being thrown in your face everyday; of course you're going to have a stage of weakness. Kai frowned and blamed this whole mess on Emily. Kai didn't know what to do. He had upset max and now he didn't know how to deal with it. He wasn't good with his feelings as it is and now, how was he going to apologize to him._"I wish this was all a bad dream."_

Max was downstairs waiting for everyone along with Kenny. Kenny was too busy typing away at his laptop to noticed max pacing back and forth. what was he going to do? He cheated on Kai! No matter how he looked at it; he fucked up big time! _"maybe Kai was right...even though it wasn't intentional, i did kiss Emily back first. Now I don't even know he wants to be with me anymore, I'm so stupid!" _Max still paced back and forth until he noticed Takao, Hilary and Rei walking down the steps. Max stopped to look at the group to notice kai wasn't with him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. However, he didn't expect Kai to be in the best moods after their fight. Max gave a deep sigh before greeting his friends.

Max: "so uh..Rei did Kai say he was coming?"

Rei: grins "Oh he said he was coming in a few minutes."

Max_: "I was afraid of that. I'm not ready to face him yet!" _"...okay eheh."

Takao: "argh he's the last person I need to hear in the morning!"

Kenny: "Takao he hasn't given you training in a whole week. Be grateful that he hasn't had you do 20 laps around hotel."

Hilary: " He would survive. Besides that way he has been eating this whole trip he could burn a couple of calories."

Takao: "HEY! I don't have to worry about my food going in the wrong places like girls do!"

Hilary: eye twitching with a tint of pink across her face "TAKAO YOU CREEP!" Hilary knew she was putting on a few pounds but she didn't know it was going to be noticeable to that extent. She did notice her clothes trying to fit a bit snug lately. She stomped towards Takao with fire burning in her eyes.

Takao: "h..hey babe I didn't mean anything by it really! I mean, so what if you get a spare tire or two...opps" Takao had his hands up to a now even madder Hilary

Max: sighs "you're an idiot Takao. There are two things you don't talk about: women age and her figure."

Takao: "Well if she acted more girly like more often then i would be reminded of that...OUCH!" Takao was hit in the head with Hilary's fist and she goes to grab the table that's in the lobby with surprisingly strong strength. Takao quickly recovers and runs for his life screaming, Hilary runs after him.

Hilary: "When I get my hands on you Takao!"

Takao: " Come on Hil. it's too early for this! AH!" Screams at a book getting thrown at him.

As Rei, and Kenny tries to clam Hilary down, the lobby receptionist is getting quiet upset over all the commotion that's going on. Max couldn't help but crack a smile over his friends antics. Even though he wasn't going through the best of times, he was happy that everything that was going on with him didn't spoil their mood. Max gave a heavy sigh as he realized that he was going to be faced with a difficult task of trying to make up to Kai somehow. As if on cue, Kai came descending down from the stair case and stopped at the last stair looking at the scene. Rei now was moving Takao towards the door as Kenny was trying desperately to hold back Hilary; trying not to get knocked out in the process. Kai just shook his head and saw Max in his thoughts away from the others watching. Kai was thinking how was he going to approach the turtle until Rei spotted him and smiled.

Rei: "About time you joined the fun! come on we are going to get breakfast at this all you can eat buffet!"

Hilary calmed down and walked passed Takao and Rei as she left out the hotel with Kenny on her heels. Takao let out a breath of relief before following Rei closely as they also left out the hotel after the others. Max stood there looking at Kai for a while. He wasn't sure on what to say. At first Max started to say something but words didn't seem to make it out his mouth. He just sighed and walked towards the door after the others. _"I don't know what to say to him..." _Kai looked at the young blader leaving before following after him. After the two teens caught up with their friends, Takao was walking in between Kenny and Rei, as Hilary was walking beside Rei; glaring at the dragon.

Takao was feeling nervous and was trying to apologize, however all he got was silence from the young girl. Max was walking a little bit behind the others but was in front of Kai. The older teen was farther behind in his thoughts. _"I hate feeling insecure! how can that blonde make me feel crappy?" "It's because you care for him and hate seeing him upset." _Kai's bit beast Dranzer decided he needed some guidance since his master wasn't getting anywhere. _"I didn't recall asking for your help Dranzer!" "Well maybe you do need it! You being moody is making me pick up on your mess up vibes and I don't like it. Just say your sorry and all will be forgiven!" "It's not that easy..." "Oh you'll be surprised on how one word can make a difference." _Maybe Dranzer was right. Maybe he should just swallow his pride come apologize to max first, even though he isn't in the wrong of course. But being the bigger person might end some of this tension in the air.

Max was walking and thinking on how he was going to make up with Kai. _"this sucks! I didn't think things would get any worse." "Well you did put this on yourself you know." _Max bit beast Draciel decided to poke his nose in to see if he could help his master._"You don't have to rub it in draciel. I know that much. I'm trying to see how I can fix this mess." "Well I hope you fix it soon. I wasn't able to enjoy this whole week with you emotions getting in my way!" "sorry draciel, i'll make it up to you, I promise." "I hope so, but why don't you take him out to dinner? just the two of you, on a date." _An apology date huh? that wasn't such a bad idea, plus they could start their relationship over on a good note.

After the long walk, the group finally arrived to the buffet called, Breakfast bargain. The group paid their way in and sat at a big table by the window. After they was settled, Takao went first to built his plate. Rei, Kenny and Hilary followed after wards while Max and Kai sat at the table facing each other. Max was looking everywhere trying to not lock eyes with the Russian. Kai knew Max was nervous after the fight as was he, but he didn't want to show it. Kai kept looking at the younger while he was struggling to come up with something to say. The awkward silence was killing Max so he took a deep breath and decided to say something.

Max: "umm I'm sorry kai...about everything." He was now looking at Kai with his big blue orbs as Kai stared back at him with no type of expression on his face. Max continued.

"You were right. I shouldn't have went out to see Emily by myself. Even though I told her I didn't want anything to do with her anymore and I was with you, it still wasn't right. I'm sorry Kai."

Kai was a bit taken aback at what max said. He was about to say something but max cut him off.

"I want to make it up to you! If you will let me, can I take you out to dinner tonight?" Kai looked in Max's eyes and saw he was sincere about what he was saying. He cracked a small grin and nodded. Max smiled a big smile as he face lit up. He was so happy Kai accepted his offer. He moved from his chair and sat next to Kai and gave him a hug. Kai looked at him a bit before returning the hug and smiled. They didn't care they were getting looks from other people in the restaurant. Kai was happy to have max in his arms again. Kai pulled Max back, allowing him shift back in his seat.

Kai: "So you told Emily we were together?"

Max: "Of course! why wouldn't I have?"

Kai: "no reason..." Kai felt a bit of guilt coming on him._"and here I am...doubting him this whole time." _Kai shook his head softly and grinned at himself for even thinking Max would use him as some type of tool to get back at Emily. Max was too pure hearted for that. _"I should have known better. Not everyone out here is trying to hurt me." _Max was looking at Kai as he was in deep thought. He was worried that maybe Kai wouldn't forgive him as easily after all. Takao came back with two plates loaded with Pancakes, sausages, fruit, eggs, and various other things he could fit on the two plates. Hilary came back with some fruit and a couple of waffles, while Kenny came back with some eggs and toast and Rei came back with some fruit and a beagle with cream cheese. Everyone took their seats and Rei looked up from his plate to notice Max and Kai didn't get anything. He looked at his two friends that seemed to be out of it but not as gloomy as before.

Rei: "Hey aren't you guys going to get something to eat?"

Kenny: "Yeah this place have everything, even you favorite cereal max!"

Max: "Yeah I'm going! Kai you want anything" Looking at the elder teen.

Kai: "I can get it myself thanks"

Kai stood up along with max and they both disappeared. They came back a few minutes later, Max had his bowel fulled with cereal and milk. Kai told him that wasn't going to be enough for him so, he also got some fruit and waffles. Kai just looked at the sugary concoction and had his toast and sausage. They both sat down and had conversation about the up coming tournament and their strategies and what teams they might be up against. After an hour or two,the group left and went by a local park. A bunch of kids saw them and asked if they would teach them a few pointers on beyblading. Max grinned and took two kids, while Rei took three. Takao, Kenny and Hilary (who still isn't talking to takao) took about six kids. Kai just decided to sit on the bench and watch the others with the kids. He wasn't the type to play with kids and such. He grinned as he saw max give the kids pointers and showing them how to angle their blade to get a better landing in the dish. He looked towards Rei and saw him battling all the kids at once but was going easy on them even though it was still too much for the kids; giving them pointers along the way. Then he looked at Takao's group and saw Takao being a big kid himself getting into an argument with the other kids. Kenny was laughing along with the kids. Hilary was scolding him about being nice to little children. That in turn turned into a fight between Hilary and Takao and now the Kids was sweatdropping, watching Hilary trying to kill Takao again. Kai smirked at the scene.

After a few hours at the park, Max looked at his watch and it was now 2:26pm. The group decided to return to the hotel and start repacking so they didn't have to worry about last minute mishaps. For instance, Takao waking up late to repack and almost missing the plane to china. Kai would have killed the boy that day had it not been for max and rei stepping in and taking care of the matter. As the group approach the hotel they stop to see none other than Emily standing on the steps of their hotel with her hands on her hips. Kai glares at her as she walks closer towards the group. Max walks in front of everyone and folds his arms and give Emily his own glare.

Max: "I thought I made it clear last night I didn't want to have anything to do with you!"

Emily:" Max I know you still care for me. Its just Kai is in the way of that! everyone is! we belong together."

Hilary: "If that was the case then you wouldn't have done what you did to him!"

Rei: " Just leave Max alone, you have done enough damage! let him enjoy his last day here."

Emily: " You people don't understand! The situation max is in now isn't right! He is with Kai now and that's just sick and wrong!"

Takao: "Max and kai is...what?" Everyone turned to look at Kai and then Max. Emily grinned at their expressions.

Emily: "Max claims to be in a relationship with Kai right now! doesn't that make you sick to your stomach that both of your team members are gay?"

Max looked at everyone a bit scared. Where they going to reject Kai and him for liking each other. Max looked down at the ground until Hilary came up to him and grabbed his hand in excitement.

Hilary: " Oh my god max really? when? where? how? Awwww this is soo sweet! was it you that told Kai you loved him? of course it was, i don't think Kai would say such things. congrats!" Hilary was going a mile a minute until Rei came up and interrupted as well as Kenny.

Kenny: " Congrats to the both of you!"

Rei: " Yeah congrats! I knew something was going on, you too seemed to close lately!" Rei flashed a grin a Kai, who just turned his head and blushed a little. Takao was still speechless while Emily just stood there in shock. How could these people accept these freaks? Where they all idiots or just plain mad? She glanced at Takao and smirked, at least she still had someone she could convince.

Emily:" Takao! See what I mean? isn't just disgusting? Don't you want to quit the team and form another one?"

Everyone turned and glared at Emily and then looked at Takao, He looked at Max and then Kai before saying something.

Takao: "I'm not shocked at the gay part...by the way are you two gay or bi?"

Max: "I'm actually Bi." Takao looks at Kai.

Kai: "Like it's any of your business..."

Takao rolled his eyes and continued. "I'm just shocked that Max would even fall for KAI! He is...such a sourpuss!" That granted Takao a glare from kai and a giggle from max while Rei just laughed. Kenny and Hilary just grinned. Emily couldn't believe this, it had to be a nightmare. She stomped her foot and took her blade out. Everyone looked at her.

Emily: "Fine i'll do this another way. Kai I challenge you to a bey battle! If I win, you will leave Max alone, never come near him again. If i lose, I'll back off and never bother him again!"

Kai:" See that's your problem! You treat people like your play things until you get bored and throw them away. Max isn't an object to be won! He is a person with feelings. I won't treat him like he some kind of prize to be won!"

Max looked at Kai. Kai smiled a little at him and put one arm around his body, half hugging him. Emily glared at Kai and he glared back. Max looked at Emily and grinned.

Max: " I'm fine with it. Battle her." Everyone looked at Max shocked.

Hilary: "But Max if he loses..."

Max: "He isn't going to lose. I believe in him and dranzer. They can take Emily down and she can leave me alone once and for all."

Rei: " You sure you want them to do this max? there's a lot at stake.."

Max: "I'm sure." Kai looks at him and Max smiles up at him nodding. Kai grins and then looks back at Emily.

Kai: "Fine. We end this today!"

* * *

Me: Okay that ends this LONG chapter! I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as the last one.

Kai: Argh...I wish this would end...

Max: Candy!

Me: eheh heh Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of vacation O_o! I hope this chapter is better than the last one. Try to end this in two chapters !

Max: yay!

Kai: My nightmare is almost over.

Me: *rolls eyes* it wasn't that bad.

Max and Kai: yes it was.

Me: *mumbles* If the characters seem ooc I apologize in advance. I don't own beyblade nor any of its ideas ect,ect.

"some one talking"

_*****some one thoughts*****_

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

Kai was standing on the opposite site of the bey dish as Emily on the other side. The group decided that the match could be done by a bey stadium closed after the American tournament. There where practice rooms accessible to to bladers for practice. Takao, Max, Kenny and Hilary sat on the couch that was in the room. Rei was standing by the bey dish and decided he was going to be referee for the match. The room was all white with a big blue bey dish in the middle of the floor. There was a big grayish/blue couch which the others where sitting on by the sliding glass doors. There were shelves and stations to work on the computer and fix beyblades.

Kai had Dranzer in his launcher directed towards the dish and Emily had her Trygator ready to launch. Kai looks at Emily with a smirk on his face as Emily does the same.

Rei: " Okay you know the rules! Anyone's blade who stops spinning or goes out of the dish is the loser! 3,2,1, LET IT RIIIP!" As soon as Rei waves his hand down, Kai and Emily launch their blades into the dish. As soon as both blades lands in the dish they start attacking each other. Dranzer wasn't letting up on Trygator as it keeps pushing Emily's blade towards the wall.

Kai: "Lets end this now Dranzer!" Dranzer start moving faster and faster as Kai pushes Emily's blade towards the edge. Emily was getting really frustrated and was trying to concentrate on pushing Dranzer back.

Emily: "I wont lose to you! I want Max to come back to me! Trygator!" Emily's bit beast came out from her blade and she was slowly but surely pushing Kai's blade back towards the middle of the dish. Kai was getting madder as he saw Emily was pushing him back. Takao and the others, except for rei, was cheering Kai on. Max was watching as he was clinching his fist._"Come on Kai you can do it!"_

Kai: "DRANZER!" As soon as he called, the phoenix came from his blade. The phoenix flew up above the alligator and when Kai told him to attack, the bird flew and rammed straight into the reptile sending both it and the blade flying out of the dish. Emily fell to her knees in defeat as she looked at her blade and back at Kai. She had tears forming in her eyes as Rei officially called the match and Kai as the winner. Max ran to kai giving a big hug. Kai smirked and hugged him back. He turned his attention to Emily who was collecting her blade. Takao, Hilary and Kenny stood beside Kai and max. They all look at Emily who was walking towards the door.

Emily: "A deals a deal. Ill leave you alone Max...even though I don't condone such behavior, I can see your really happy with Kai." She glared at Kai and then sighed and smiled sadly at max. She walked up towards him and had her arms out stretched for a hug. Max looked at her for a second and then looked at kai. Hilary was shaking her head no against the idea while Rei and Kai didn't like how she was looking. Max went over to Emily but not in her reach but just enough to stand in front of her.

Max: "Emily, we can still be friends you know. Start over and get past all of this.."

Takao: "Max are you nuts? She just had Kai battle over you and then she was going to force you back with her if you lost! I think the friendship train had left!"

Hilary: " I Agree with Takao. There's no way she can be of friend status anymore!"

Max: " We said that at one point with Kai but he is still our friend! Besides, after some time away from each other i think Emily will be just fine."

Kai: "Max your sweet nature is going to be your down fall one of these days."

Max: he gives his signature smile to kai and then looks back at Emily "Well Emily?"

Emily: she puts down her arms and then looks at max with an cold expression. "Friends?...Friends? you want me to be friends with you after all of this? I can never be friends with you...and Kai he doesn't deserve you...I do...I..love you Max...and If i can't have you..." She trials off and reaches into her jacket (the one in G-revolution) and pulls out a switch blade and runs after max. " IF I can't have you then no one can!" Everyone is surprised and as if everything goes into slow motion. Just before Max gets stabbed by the blade, Kai pushes max towards the floor. The blade makes contact with his right shoulder as he puts out his right leg in between Emily's feet and then swings his leg to the left, making her fall and losing her grip on the blade, making it slide on the other side of the room by Kenny's feet. Kenny is startled and moves away from the blade. He looks down to see some blood from the blade that had just sliced into Kai's shoulder. Emily just looks at Kai and then realize that Rei and Hilary are on either side of her. Rei goes to pick her up by her jacket while Hilary is now being held back by Takao to prevent her from attacking the girl. Max gets up from the floor and goes to kai side. He looks at Kai shoulder and see the blood coming from his shirt. His eyes begin to water and then pure rage takes over his eyes as he tries to go for Emily but Kai grabs him hand and doesn't let him take another step further.

Max: "Emily! Forget what I said! I never want to see you for as long as I live!"

Emily: her eyes starts to water "but max...I..."

Max: " Save it. I should have never trusted you...Kai lets go and tend to that wound" Kai says nothing but nods at him as the others leave the room with Emily on the floor in total despair.

The group return to the hotel and Hilary tends to Kai's shoulder with a first aide kit provided by the hotel. The cut was deep but it didn't require any stitches. Takao, Rei and Kenny where talking while Max had an sadden look on his face. Kai knew why the turtle would be upset because he was blaming himself for his injury. After Hilary was done, everyone decided to go to their rooms and finish packing for morning flight. Once finished they decided to see each other for a late lunch. Max went to his room in silence and since Kai finished his packing earlier in the morning, he decided to follow Max to his room. Max got his blue and green suitcases and zipped them open on the floor next to his bed. Kai leaned against the wall and watching. Max was going to the dressers and the cabinets, throwing all of his belongings in the suitcases. Max began to just toss the clothes in at first but then began to throw the materials rougher and rougher. Kai raised an eye brow questioning on why Max was doing all of this before speaking up.

Kai: "Max..Calm down."

Max: " How can she attack me like that? And because of me you got hurt. You have been helping me more than anybody else and all I have done was hurt you or get you hurt. Was I really worth all of this trouble?" Tears began to fall out his eyes as Kai went towards him and wrapped his arms around Max waist from behind. Max put his hands on his arms and lean into the embrace. "how can you put up with it all? How can you still stand by me after everything that has happened?" Kai lets Max go and puts his hands on Max's shoulders and turns him around facing him. He then lifts Max face up to allow him to look into his red crimson eyes.

Kai: "Not matter what I go through, you're worth it. Yes you are worth everything that has happened. From dealing with your emotions to getting cut by Emily, you were worth it. Max I care for you. If you don't believe me even now then I don't know what else I can do to get that thought your thick skull."

Max stopped crying and smiled a little at Kai while Kai gave him a smirk. Max wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, being careful not to touch his injury. Kai wraps his arms around Max waist and they both pull each other into a kiss. Kai pressing his lips a little harder into Max's feeling his love turn into lust. He runs his tongue along Max's bottom lip, which gains him access into the younger boys mouth. Both tongues were pushing at each other before Kai wins the tongue battle. He moves his tongue around the hot moist mouth. A small moan of pleasure comes from the younger boy as Kai starts to move his hands up and down the boys back feeling himself starting to get more aroused. Needing air, the two boys separate and rests both foreheads on each other. Max smiles at Kai and Kai smiles back. They stay this was enjoying each other embrace before Max lets go of Kai and gestures him onto the bed. Kai takes a seat and watches Max start to re pack as he frowns at this.

Kai: "So i guess we aren't going to finish what we started?" Max face turn beet red as Kai just grins at himself at his reaction.

Max: "Umm..maybe later Kai. After all I do owe you a dinner tonight. Plus I would like the idea of being able to walk normal in public places thank you very much." Kai shot him an amused looked, while Max tries to ignore it and return to packing his items into his suit case.

Kai: he shrugs " Fine then, tonight we'll finish."

Max: he only nods while still blushing. He shudders at the thought that he might have gotten himself into something he can't get out of.. "Umm kai.."

Kai: "Yeah?"

Max: "Thank you for being by my side."

Kai: "Don't mention it."

After Max finishes packing, everyone gathers at the lobby deciding to go out for their late lunch. While leaving with the others, Max is busy trying to put together plan he has for Kai in his head.

* * *

Me: Sorry it was short but I have to think about how I would like to end this. Plus having the power out and doing this at a friends house isn't helping. The next chapter will be long and end this story once and for all. Next is Max and Kai's dinner!

**Sneak peak:**

**Max:**"So kai...about where we left off.." the long silence was starting to annoying him.

**Kai: "**Yeah?" Raising an eye brow before picking up his glass of water and drinking some of the fluid.

**Max: **"I don't want to be blunt about it but..." face turns red "Do I top since you're injured?"

Kai spits out the water that was in his mouth and looks at max shocked. He coughs and pats his chest trying to regain his composure._"what did he just say?"_

me: okay that's all for now. hoped you liked the sneak peak!

Kai: Argh...I can't wait for this to end...

Me: eheh heh Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone and welcome to the final chapter! I said I would have this up by Tuesday last week but i ended up very sick and in the hospital. I am better now and I wanted to get this out as soon as i got home.

Kai: It's over...YES!

Max: I'll be free!

Me: I'm not that bad...and for that both of you do the disclaimer!

Kai and Max: With pleasure! Max-4-ever does not own beyblade nor it characters.

Max: She does unfortunately owns this plot...

Me: HEY!

"some one talking"

_*****some one thoughts*****_

* * *

Chapter 13

After everyone has come back from lunch, each separate towards their respective places to repack their belongings. Max is in his room checking if he has packed everything. He found a few articles of clothing he had left in a few drawers while he was throwing things around earlier. He reopens one of his suit cases and folds his clothes on the bed while thinking about Kai and his up coming dinner.

" I wonder how I can make tonight special. I owe a lot to Kai. He has been by my side through everything. I don't think I can ever repay him" Max stop folding his clothes and puts one of his hands on his chest. He can feel the beating of his heart going faster just thinking about the elder blader.

"Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I have been with Kai a lot this past week and now it feels like my heart is about to explode.."

"Because you are now starting to realize you love him." Draciel decides to try to ease his masters nerves.

"Love him..? I know I care for him..." Max let that though hang in the air as he thinks back on the past couple of days. The way he felt when Kai checked on him, the way Kai gave advise, the way Kai got upset. It made the American smile at the memories. All weren't good since there was a lot going on. If he looked back with a clear mind, he would have to say that yes, he did in fact love the Russian. When they had their argument that night, it broke Max heart how much of an idiot he was being towards the person that was caring for him. He was so overwhelmed that he went to Rei that night, using all his strengthen to not tell everything but just enough to let the Tiger know he messed up with their captain.

"Now you are getting it."

"Thanks Draciel. I'm sorry I put you through a lot too."

" As long as you are happy Max. Now if you excuse me, ill be enjoying my day off."

Max chuckled as his bit beast stopped talking to him. He put the last few articles of clothes in his suitcase before he realized that he didn't get anything to wear for his date! He takes out a small pile of clothes and looks at the selection. He sees a few blue jeans, some white shorts, blue shirts, green shirts, white tank top. He shakes his head in disapproval. These were fine for a beyblading or going to the movies with a group of friends but this was a date. Kai may have seen him in street clothes but Kai never seen him dressed up for a date, even when he was with Emily. Max put the clothes back and re-closes his suit case before going towards the other suit case and opening it up to reveal another stack of clothes. He sees pretty much street clothes and frowns. "didn't I think to pack at least a pair of slacks or a button up t shirt?" Max groans at his selection and closes his suit case again. Now what was he going to do? He didn't have anything to wear for his dinner date. Thinking over his options, an idea suddenly went off in his head. *Why don't I go out and buy an outfit? But I think I'm going to need some help...but who...That's right I know!* Max leaves his room, locking it behind himself before going down the hall. He stands in front of the door and knocks. *I sure hope they can help me...*

The door opens to reveal a person standing in the door way. " Max is there something I can help you with?"

Max: " I'm hoping you could."

**With Kai**

The team captain was going through his own clothes to see what he could wear. He doubt he had anything date worthy but he was going to try to pull something together. "Adapt to any situation, that's what a blader does in every battle." He had to grin at that though. Here he was trying to impress someone that has seen him everyday. Now he was trying to find the perfect outfit for one date..

" I don't think an outfit will ruin one night."

" By he will know if you put effort in your appearance!" Dranzer decides he has to put in thoughts into his stubborn masters outfit choice.

Kai groans at his bit beast and looks at the dark blue jeans and red t shirt. "I think this will do Dranzer. Besides we came here for a tournament, not to go site seeing and dating. I don't think Max has anything in his wardrobe either that screams date night."

"This vacation may have caught you off guard clothes wise but at least try to dress like you give a damn."

Kai mentally rolled his eyes as he looked at his outfit choice again. He didn't think there was anything wrong with his pick of clothes. He was doing the best he could under such circumstances. He didn't want to look any kind of way either but he was grasping a straws here unless he went out to buy a whole new outfit. He shook his head in disapproval. He didn't like the thought of going out just to buy a decent shirt for this date.

"I am you annoying bird! I'm sticking to what I have." He could hear dranzer sigh to himself.

"Fine...but at least wipe that blue stuff you call war paint off." Kai goes towards his bathroom and looks at his reflection. He looks at himself for a minute before thinking the suggestion over. *Why am I listening to a bit beast about fashion tips anyway?*

" I'm just suggesting that he might be surprised to see you without it that's all. You look softer with out the paint." Kai is annoyed at this point.

"Thank you dranzer, you can do something else besides bothering me now." He heard his partner laugh before he couldn't hear him anymore.

Kai looks at his reflection one more time before going back towards his bed and looking at the clock. It was 6:48pm and he had to meet Max at 8...or was it 9? Puzzled, he thinks back and realized they didn't even set a time to meet each other. Mentally smacking himself, he leaves his room and head towards Max bedroom door. "Of all the things to forget..." He knocks on Max door and after waiting for a few minutes, he doesn't get an answer. He knocks on the door one more time and still doesn't get a response. *Maybe he went out or something. we'll see each other later then*. Kai walked away from the door and decided he was going to train a little before getting ready.

He found a secluded area at the end of the park. It looked like it was used as an old training area for beyblades. Worn beydishes, balance beams, items of all sorts, and old signs of beyblades training where seen around the area. Kai readied his bey in its launcher before releasing dranzer. *This should take some time off my hands* "GO Dranzer!"

**With Max**

The Blonde looked at the clock in the store and noticed it was 7:27. He was out for an hour with Rei and Hilary trying to find something to wear for his date. Max went towards Takaos room with every intention in asking Hilary for help. After he pleaded his case to Hilary, Rei decided to tag along. Both said people were done packing and was helping Takao, which wasn't an easy task. Takao had things everywhere and he kept packing his things in a way that the suit case wouldn't close. After a couple of hours helping the dragon master, Kenny decided to stay behind and finish helping while the other two take a break and help Max. Rei and Hilary were thankful for the suggestion and rushed out the room with Max in toe. This had been the third store the trio traveled to and the blonde still didn't know what to do. Rei had his opinion with Max going with something like black pants and a blue dress top. Hilary says Max should play on his blond and blue eyes and wear something like a shimmery green dress shirt with white pants. After an hour of debating, Max decides to pick the blue dress top and a pair of cream color dress pants.

Rei: "I guess that would work..."

Hilary: "Of course it will Rei! Now all he need is some black, beige, or white dress shoes with matching belt and he is good to go!"

Max: _Sighs_ "I didn't know it would take this long to get one outfit..."

Hilary: "But it's not just any outfit max! It's your first date with Kai outfit!"

Max: " But what if Kai isn't as dressy as I am? I think this may have gotten out of hand." He grabs a pair of beige shoes and finds a belt to go with the assemble. They wait in line to pay for the outfit.

Hilary: "I'm sure Kai isn't going to look like anything either! But i can run towards his room to make sure if you want."

Max: "Oh no please don't Hilary! I just don't want to up stage him or anything..." After paying for his items, the group heads back towards the hotel.

Rei: " I don't think that will be a problem Max. Besides, it's your first date. The good thing about firsts is that there are many more to come."

Hilary: " Aw Rei that was sweet. Speaking from experience?"

Rei: _Blushes _" I suppose I am but that goes for you too Hilary."

Hilary returns a blush of her own as the group finally makes to back. Max thanks both of his friends for their help as he runs off and starts getting ready. Hilary and Rei decide to check on Kenny and takao and head off towards the disaster zone as they dubbed it.

Max is now in his room striping out of his clothes and is now only in his boxers. He takes his clothes out of the shopping bag and lays them on the bed. He folds his worn clothes and puts them on the chair. He takes out an outfit to wear on the ride home and put his other clothes in there before close the suit case once again. He takes his shampoo, conditioner, and body wash into the bathroom. Putting the items down on the sink, max turns the knobs of the tub and adjust the water before flicking the small lever up to turn on the shower head. He sighs as the hot spray hits his skin as he steps in under the spray. He takes the bottle of shampoo off the sink and starts lather it into his wet hair. Max sighs not realizing how tense and sore his body was; the water doing its job to ease any tense and sore muscles. * I must have really over did it this week. Maybe I could get a message from kai...* Max blushed at the thought before scrubbing his hair more and rinsing out the suds. He then out the conditioner in and let it stay for five minutes before letting that rinse out of his hair. He lets the scent rain and cotton hit his nose as he pours his body wash on the wash cloth and starts to wash his body. * I wonder if Kai is getting ready as well...*

**With Kai**

The Phoenix wielder is panting heavily as he attacks another blade and sends it flying out the dish. Kai is running with his blade following him as another attacker tries to knock dranzer out. Kai maneuvers dranzer to jump from the swing and knock the blade towards its wielder, hitting him in the arm; making the boy run away clinching his arm. Kai calls Dranzer back and puts him in his pocket before looking around. He doesn't notice anyone else and carefully makes his way back towards the hotel. *Who were those guys? Probably some random bladers picking a fight...*

Unknown to Kai, someone was still watching him from the shadows as he starts leaving the park.

"Don't think you have gotten away Kai. You will pay for your crimes and Maxie shall be mine." Out of the shadows six more beyblades shoot out towards Kai. Kai manages to dodge four of them, however one manages to scratch his cheek and another one nicks his right leg. He winces as he pulls dranzer out and starts to battle the mysterious blades. *Where are they coming from?!* He launches dranzer and he already sends two of the beyblades flying.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

From behind a tree a, two unrecognizable bladers come to light. Then from the bushes three more show themselves. Lastly, Kai can feel a presents standing behind him.

"Long time no see Kai. But it hasn't been that long since you 'won' my Maxie."

Kai moves from the speaker and glares at the girl with glasses. He balls his hands into fists as dranzer continues to spin around him protectively.

Kai: "Emily! You said you would back off if I won!"

Emily: "Yes, I said I would leave Max alone..." She lets that hang in the air as she bends her head down slightly and uses one finger to adjust her glasses. A gleam from the street light bounces off the glass as she slowly looks up. " But I never said anything about not bothering you."

Kai: _Glares at the girl _" So what do you intend on doing with me? If our match didn't show you the last time, I'll spell it out. I'm too much for you alone and these little small fries you have here don't come close."

Emily looks at him with a smirk and laughs. Kai looks at her and wonders what has gotten into the All star. *What's her deal? Maybe she has finally cracked..* A blade suddenly strikes towards Kai but Dranzer knocks it out of site.

"Master, I'll deal with any blade trying to come close. Be careful around that girl, something is wrong with her."

*You don't have to tell me that...* Emily stops laughing as she sees the other blades are knocked down one by one. She then sees the last one falls and grins.

Emily: "That's enough! You have served your purpose. Thanks." The bladers recover their blades and stands at a distance as Emily prepares to launch her own blade. Dranzer is still spinning and moves in front of Kai as Emily points her launcher at him. "I will not lose this time! Ill make sure you don't return to Maxie and I'll come in and comfort him. He will be mine once more!"

Kai: "Emily! Snap out of it! If max could see you right now, do you think he would want this? What are you trying to prove?! Why can't you let this go?!"

Emily: " Because he was the only one that has ever loved me!" Tears threaten to fall from her eyes as she looks at the one person she believes that took her happiness away from her. "I screwed up bad, i realize that! I understand I hurt Max. I Understand that I let a good thing go and now I'm regretting every second of it..."

Kai: "Then why...?"

Emily: "Because if you have never butted in then Max would have came back to me!" Emily launched her blade but instead of pointing it at the ground she pointed it at Kai instead. Dranzer jumps up to knock Trygator out of the way but, because it was fighting all the other blades, The attack rings had gotten dull and lost majority of its power. It only manages to knock the blade off course and manages to cut Kai's already damaged shoulder for the second time.

Kai holds his arm tightly and gets angry. He glares at Emily and uses all his energy to maneuver Dranzer and knock Trygator back at Emily, hitting her in the leg. She grabs her leg as she cries out in pain, looking at her blade stop spinning beside her. Kai walks towards her but her goons get in front of her to protect her. He stops but still looks at Emily getting help from one of the other boys. She looks at Kai and then hangs her head in defeat.

Emily: "I really did lose..."

Kai: "You would have won if your heart was in the right place..."

Emily: _Laughs bitterly _"My heart? don't you dare stand there trying to preach to me! I love max weather you believe it or not...i love..max..i.." She allows to let the tears falls as she realize the gravity of her situation. Kai shakes his head lightly before turning his back towards her.

Kai: " That's one thing I can say we have in common..however, I will never let anything harm a hair on his head. Be it from me or anyone else. Come near us again and ill see to it that you will be regretting more than just breaking his heart." With that, Kai left the area and headed towards the hotel.

He enters the hotel lobby and ask the receptionist for a first aid kit. He declines the offer for help as he heads towards his room and closes the door. He then sits on his bed and sees that clock saying 8:56. He groans as he strips out of his clothes and walk towards the bathroom. In the mirror he sees the deep scratch on his cheek and the two wounds on his shoulder. He looks down to see a shallow cut on his leg, the lesser of the wounds. He sighs as he turns the knobs of the shower at a cooler temperature and goes back into the room to grab his soap, shampoo, and conditioner. He goes back and carefully steps into the shower and allows the water to hit his aching body. He can see the pink tinge of water go down the drain and realize the dry blood is being washed away by the water. He stands there as he uses one hand to open the shampoo and drizzle it over his head. He then scrubs his hair and rise the shampoo out to repeat with the conditioner.

**With Max**

The Blond is looking at himself one more time in the mirror. He was wearing the blue shirt with the cream pants. His tucked his shirt into his pants and looked at how the beige belt looked against the pants. He looks at his shoes one more time to make sure there isn't a snuff mark on them. The pants clanged on to his body without being too tight and the shirt fit perfectly on his small frame. He nods in approval as he sprays a little of his cologne on to his shirt. He takes his fingers and runs them through his hair and grins as his locks falls into place as they usually do. He puts the bottle down and heads towards his dresser to grab his wallet, key to the room, and he looks at his bey deciding weather or not to take it with him.

"Go on Max, you don't need to take me everywhere!"

"You sure Draciel? You'll just be in my pocket..."

"Yeah that's where I want to be all the time, in your pocket. Just go and have a nice time."

"Okay Draciel. See you later!"

He leaves his room and heads towards the phoenix door. He breathes out slowly before knocking on the door and waiting. The door opens to reveal Kai in dark blue jeans and a red button down shirt. He is wearing black shoes and his face paint is no where to be seen. The only thing on his face was a band aid. *Kai looks...normal...and more mature* He blushes as he noticed they have been looking at each other longer than necessary.

**Normal POV**

Max blushes as he looks away from the elder. Kai lucked out on the shirt, as it manages for him to hide the bandages on his arm. The shoes he decided to borrow from Rei. The Asian just grinned and gave the shoes to the captain. Kai wanted to comment but he just left well enough alone and went back towards his room to finish getting ready. Just as soon as he finished putting on the shoes, max came knocking at the door. Kai walks out his room and closes the door with the first aid kit in hand. Max however, sees the kit and starts looking worried. He follows Kai towards the lobby.

Max: "Kai what happened? Is your shoulder hurting you again? Why do you have a band aid on your face?" Before Max could reach to touch his face, Kai grabs his hand and softly pushes it away. Max retreats his hand silently as Kai gives the first aid kit back to the receptionist and walks out of the hotel with Max in toe. For some reason Max could cut the tension with a knife so he decided he should tell Kai where they are going.

Max: " So Kai I decided to take you to this nice restaurant, but i think we should take a Taxi. Other wise it will be a long walk." Max chuckles as he notice Kai stops in his tracks and has a faint blush on his face. Kai mentally smack himself. How was he leading when he didn't know where to go? Max and Kai reach a busy street and the blond flags down a taxi. The ride towards the restaurant was silent as the driver pulls up towards the door. Kai pays the driver before Max could say a word and leads max out of the taxi. Both teens enter the restaurant and are seated by the waiter and are given their menus. Max looks at the elder looking over the menu before he sighs and puts his menu down. This was not how he thought the date would turn out. He liked how Kai put in the effort to look nice for him but the other hasn't said a word since leaving the hotel. *What is going in his head?* Max thought.

Meanwhile, Kai was in his own world for the time being. *I have done everything to have Max with me and now I don't know what to say. I don't want Max to know about the encounter with Emily.* The teen looked over at the blond and fought off a faint blush reaching his cheeks. *Max...he looks really..* He let that thought hang in the air as said boy looked at him and smiled. Kai blushed even more and gave the boy a grin in return. * Something about the way he is dressed to night...it's like..he's an angel. An angel that should never be touched.*

Max was tired of all of the silence. He had to think of something to turn this date around when a thought hit him. He blushed and looked at his elder straight in his eyes. Kai blinked at the change in atmosphere but his gaze never wavered. The waitress came to take their orders, making both boys break eye contact. They had given the orders and she served them water. After the waitress left, both boys started to look at each other again but this time max had a grin which made Kai more curious.

Max: The long silence was starting to annoying him."So Kai...about where we left off.."

Kai:** "**Yeah?" Raising an eye brow before picking up his glass of water and drinking some of the fluid.

Max: "I don't want to be blunt about it but..." face turns red "Do I top since you're injured?"

Kai spits out the water that was in his mouth and looks at max shocked. He coughs and pats his chest trying to regain his composure.*what did he just say?*

Max starts laughing at the teens reaction. The other was taking his napkin and drying the table and his shirt. He then glares at the blond but is grateful for the ice breaker. It was defiantly needed to rid of the tension in the air. Max stops laughing and dries his eyes.

Max: "The look on your face was priceless! ha ha I wonder if you where surprised by me topping you or the fact I brought up at all?" Max laughed even harder as Kai's face turned a deeper shade of red. *Forget angel, this boy is a demon!* Kai thought as he continued to glare at the boy. He shakes his head lightly as he let the American calm down. who would have thought max had such a crude sense of humor? One thing he knows about max no one else does. He smiles at that thought as he grabs Max hand. Max looks down and wraps his fingers around the others hand. He looks into crimson eyes as he spoke.

Max: "You look very handsome, and thank you for coming out with me."

Kai: " You don't have to thank me max, and your looking very attractive yourself." That caused the American to blush.

Kai released the boys hand as their orders arrived. Max had gotten a steak dinner while Kai had opted for a halibut dinner. Both boys talked while eating. Once they were finished, Max had ordered the couples surprise. Kai threw a raised eye brow in the boy direction but Max didn't say a word. The waitress came back with a big bowl with a cookie on the bottom topped with a mountain of items. What kind of cookie Kai couldn't tell as he looked at the two bananas on the side and the three giant scoops on ice cream on the cookie, topped with nuts chocolate fudge sauce, whip cream, and two sugar wafer ice cream cones on the side of the monstrosity. *They actually expect two people to eat this?!* Kai throws a worried look in the blonds direction before his face turns a little green at the was busy scooping ice cream into one of the sugar cones and then proceeds to eat the ice cream cone and all. This was the reason why he wanted to come to this restaurant. It was everything he had hopped it would be. He always wanted to order this with Emily but she always said it would ruin her figure and it was too much fat and calories in the treat. Max rolled his eyes at the thought, they were bladers! They burned off three meals worth of calories in a single match. They wonder why Takao eats so much but people don't understand it takes a lot of energy to play the sport. Max stopped in his demolition of his side as he noticed Kai hasn't touch a single bite. Max looks at him and then blushes.

Max: " Um did you want anything else? Maybe i should have asked if you ate sweet things before ordering dessert. I'm sorry."

Kai: "Don't be. Besides...I'm more worried about you having a stomach ache eating all of that sugar."

Max: _grins _"Ill be fine! But its sweet of you to worry about me."

Kai rolls his eyes at the American this time. He takes his spoon and scoops up some vanilla ice cream and puts it into his mouth. He slowly eats his side until there is only strawberry, chocolate ice cream, the cone, whip cream and nuts left. Max however, has nothing left but the cherry on his side. Max picks up the cherry and starts putting it into his mouth and cleaning off the fudge sauce. Kai sees the pink tongue doing naughty things to the cherry and he fights off a groan in response. Max sees this and grins as he takes the cherry into his mouth whole. Kai can see the tongue poking every so often on the inside of the blonds cheek. His face goes red as Max sticks out his tongue. Max pokes his tongue out to show a tied cherry steam. He then takes the cherry out of his mouth, holds the stem between his fingers and bites the cherry, eating it. Kai shakes his head and calls the waitress over to pay for the bill. Max this time stops Kai and pays for the meal instead.

Max: "You may have paid for the ride here but ill pay for dinner!"

Kai: " So you wish..."

The boys leave the restaurant and wait for the taxi to come around. They jump in the taxi after it pulls up in front of the door, They make idle chit chat as they ride back towards the hotel. Kai paying for the ride once again, which irked max, left the taxi with max following in toe. Both reach the top of the stairs and look at their rooms and then at each other. Both having something similar in mind, Max spoke up.

Max: " Do you mind if...I stay the night with you"

Kai: "You sure?" Max comes to wrap his arms around Kai waist as Kai wraps his arms around Max shoulders. They stay in their embrace for a minute before Max pulls away and grabs Kai's hand. No other words were needed. He takes them towards Kai room and Kai unlocks the door to allow max to come in. Before max enters, he stops and runs towards his bedroom. Puzzled, Kai waits as he hear a door slams, some tussling, curses, bumps and crashes. A long silence fill the air and Kai is deciding weather or not to stay or to go see if the turtle didn't kill himself. After a long pause, his question was answered as the blond comes into the room with his luggage, extra clothes and various of other items. Kai blinks and raises both his eye brows at the blond in question. Max gives him a goofy grin before putting his stuff to one side of the room and closing the door and locking it.

Max: " I brought all my stuff in here so that way i can stay with you all night and not have to wake up early to go back to my room and change."

Kai: _nods and comes towards the door and wraps his arms around max waist _"Since you are staying all night..."

Not leaving any room for objections, Kai leaned forward and captured his turtle lips. Max carefully wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders and responded to the kiss. Before long both teens where panting, the heat rising in the room. Kai slowly lead them towards his bed and laid them down, with max on top of him. Max broke the kiss and started to unbutton the elders shirt before Kai grabbed his hand gently. He moved max hand towards his lips and kissed it softly and looked up at the confused turtles eyes.

Kai: "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I think it's a little too soon for you." Max was about to object when Kai lifted his head and captured his lips one more time and pulled back. He rolled them to where they where laying on their sides. Kai holds back a groan of pain as he adjust their position in bed. Max unknowingly hit Kai's new wound which sent a wave of pain up and down his arm. They hold each other and Kai kisses the top of Max head, running his hand up and down the boys back slowly.

"Don't try to rush into things. Believe me it will be all the better later I promise." As much as he wanted to ravish the boys body right then and there, he didn't want the him to regret his decision later on. He wanted to be sure that Max wanted that from him and in return both could enjoy the moment. He wanted to also be healed by the time the moment arrived so Max wouldn't blame himself for the injuries Emily has caused him. He wanted them to move forward and not dwell on the past, which would certainly happen if max saw his wound again; not to mention the new acquired ones...

Max: "You're right. But i do know one thing, I love you Kai." Kai looked down into deep ocean blue eyes. He saw hope, trust, understanding, and love. But he also saw uncertainty and fear which he couldn't really blame him. Kai leaned down and kissed his nose.

Kai: " I love you too max, now go to sleep. We have a flight to catch in the morning." A little later both boys fell asleep in each others arms.

Max woke up later that night and looked at Kai as the moons light hit his face. He moved the stray hairs from Russians face as he thought about the whole trip. He had to call his mom and thank her for the week of relaxation. Even if he didn't get to relax as much as the others did, he was glad that things turned out the way they did. He wondered what might have happened if they didn't get this little week. Would he still be with a cheating Emily? Would Kai still held his feelings in for him? Would he ever had gotten with Kai ever? He leans down to steal a kiss from the sleeping boys lips and gets comfortable again before closing his eyes. He lets the elders breathing send him into the land of dreams once again with a smile on his face. Dreaming about the future and what it might hold.

* * *

Me: OMG! It's...Finished! I finally finished the story! I hope the ending satisfied everyone with a little fluff at the end. I want to Thank everyone that has reviewed, stayed with the story, and been with me all this time! This has been a long road and now i can finally put this bad boy to rest.

Kai:...freedom..?

Max:...yes...yes we're free!

Me: From this story anyway. I have lots of others to put on here.

Max: TT_TT

Kai: Figures...R&R

Me: See you next story! *waves*


End file.
